


Confidence??

by Mikasuku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Being the New Kid, Chasing dreams, Dimensional Counterparts, Dimensionshipping, Drama, Entertainment, Family, Fluff, Help, Highschool AU, Love, M/M, Performing Arts, Romance, Rottenshipping, School Life, Social Anxiety, Some comedy, based on personal experience, counterpartshipping, friends - Freeform, highschool, implied other shippings, maybe some sensuality in later chapter, speedshipping, the yu's are so into yuya, yuya centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasuku/pseuds/Mikasuku
Summary: Highschool AU! Yaoi/boys love! ((Yuya x Counterparts//Actually Yu's x Yu's so Dimensionshipping I'd say// + other pairings))His dream is to impress people, make them cheer for him and entertain them.Yuya Sakaki, sixteen years old, grew up in the Hiragi orphanage and had very few friends he trusted. He, therefore, is constantly conflicted. He wants to show the people his bright and confident side. He wanted to make friends and to reach out for his dreams but due to his inability to interact with people, he wasn't used to be around, kept his chances to fulfill his dreams close to zero.Not to mention that he had to go to a public school for the very first time.There definitely will be hard and happy times, just as a lot of confusing feelings and dangerous situations coming at Yuya. Will he be able to find enough confidence to show the world his true self?!!Please keep in mind that this is my very first English fanfiction so Tell me if I made way too many mistakes!!





	1. Chapter 1 - A shaky walk to school

''Are you sure you wanna leave that early Yuya? You know it's only one mile of a walk to get there and you didn't even have breakfast, right?''

Yuya grabbed his bag pack as he was finished tieing his shoes and he let out a sigh as he turned to the pink haired girl, who just stepped down the stairs.

She eyed him worriedly with crossed arms.

''Thanks but it's fine Yuzu'' the young boy stepped closer, so he could hug his best friend ''Your father already gave me some money while a certain sleepyhead drooled over her pillows~!'' Yuzu groaned and snapped against Yuya's forehead, blushing slightly as for the fact, that the other day she's been the one to hold speeches about Yuya getting prepared for the first day of school after summer break, but yet she's the one standing there in her pajamas with messy hair and a hint of dark circles under her eyes.

''Don't you judge me, it's hard to go sleeping that early when there are three different choreographies you've got to know by heart... You're lucky that you still have got one year until you attend in a project...'' she muttered rolling her eyes ''So I suppose you're at least going to buy something? I'm not going to watch you faint in school.'' she said teasingly, but with real subtle concern, as Yuya usually was eating a lot but forget to eat when something else is running through his mind.

His whole behavior was leading her to the conclusion, that Yuya wasn't just nervous, but internally freaking out about this whole situation. Despite being up that early in the morning he's been acting very active.

He'd re-arrange his room, Got to the park with the kids or ask her father to help him with something, just to prevent taking a glimpse on the school books he has to carry day by day this year and packing his bag.

In the end, Yuzu had to do this for him, while he taught Tatsuya how to perform a handstand and Futoshi how to do a barrel roll.

''I know, I know I gonna buy some Dorayaki at Shiunin's'' he said smiling ''Don't you worry about me while you should rather worry about your hair~'' He teased back and ruffled her already messy hair ''STOP IT!'' she complained but still laughed it off.

''Yuya...'' Both teens turned their heads to the stairs next to the doorway, where three kids looked at them with small smiles.

''Please don't be gone for too long!'' The reddish-haired girl said while she ran over to hugYuya's leg ''You still gotta show me how to balance!'' she grinned excitedly.

''And good luck, having your first day in school!'' Tatsuya added while he tugged on the fabric of Yuya's pants.

''Yuya will surely make a lot of new friends! And his friends will become our friends! So everything will turn out just fine~'' Futoshi cheered and jumped happily.

All Yuya could do was smiling at the attempts of those three to cheer him up. They were always so lighthearted and cheerful and they did know when something was bothering him just as Yuzu always did. ''Thank you guys...'' he said smiling softly.

He knelt down and hugged all the three of them before he got up again ''I'll be back as soon as school's over and I'll be just fine. I mean, it can't be that hard to socialize, can it?'' he said laughing awkwardly and heading for the door he's been tempted to leave for quite some time.

As he left the kids exchanged curious expressions about this reaction of Yuya's while Yuzu grabbed a hairbrush ''Futoshi, Tatsuya could you wake up the other boys? Ayu please do the same with the girls. Breakfast is going to be ready in half an hour and your lessons start today.'' She said and flinched a bit as the brush got stuck in her hair while running it through.

''Awe man why do summer breaks have to end?'' Ayu pouted but the children went upstairs anyway to wake the others.

''Shiunin's Bakery...I miss Sora too but he could visit him after school... that's not even on the way...'' she sighed ''No wonder he leaves that early...'' She looked up to the clock hanging at the wall to see that there were about two hours left until Yuya's lessons would start.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Looking up at the sky Yuya walked down the streets he would walk on so often. The sun rose and the sky was cloudless. Yuya furrowed his brows and smiled at the same time, making him look rather nervous. ''Yeah, yeah sky, don't you tell me too that everything will be just fine, I know I'm being whiny...'' he said to himself. He turned his head to look around the area. Luckily there was no one around to witness his conversation with the sky.

''That's ridiculous...'' he said, shaking his head and taking a deep breath to calm himself. He had tons of friends! Well, most of them were children about 5-7 years younger than the 16 years old boy and they were all living in the same orphanage as he did, so he was sure that they wouldn't even care about his existence if they would live with their families...

''NOPE, nope nope! Bad thoughts! Stay away!'' Yuya shook his head and started walking down the road faster. Yuya wasn't the typical pessimistic guy. Not really. But there were times when he'd question his whole luck.

He didn't exactly know when his parents died, but he doesn't remember a time when he did not live in the orphanage. He was a happy child and mostly got along with all the other kids.

Of course, it hurt to see every new friend he made being adopted but he started to get used to the short time friendships and made the best out of it. The only constant friends he's had so far are Yuzu, Sora and Gongenza he's more than grateful to have them. Yuzu's father was the owner of the orphanage and as Yuya got older but no one adopted him Mr. Hiragi more and more started treating him as his own son.

Yuya was really lucky to have his family and a home. But he certainly has a problem with people he was not used to be around. It was so ironic, that he could almost laugh about it if it wouldn't put so much pressure on him, but he, as a boy who wants to become a person who entertains people with his performances, is certainly not able to perform in front of others.

It is his passion to move, to be active, to do tricks and jumps and something, that not everyone can do, to impress people. But as he was literally the only kid his age who stayed in the orphanage, he's always been surrounded by kids, younger than him.

The Hiiragi orphanage also was an elementary school and Yuya gladly attended classes there but when he was sent to the middle school alongside with Yuzu he was not able to concentrate on the classes and felt anxious.

When some of the kids started making fun of him, it made everything worse. His classmates would make fun of him when they got to see him practicing. He started hiding on the schoolyard but they would find him and keep making fun or even throw their lunch at him.

After Mr. Hiragi got to know this he insisted that Yuya would be taught at home until high school but that whole bureaucratic act took so long, that Yuya missed a whole school Year. They luckily found teachers who took care of Yuya and Mr. Hiragi made sure to sign Yuya in at the same high school Yuzu goes to.

The You Show High School has its focus on the students developing their talents like singing, dancing, any kind of sport or creative activities while still teaching them everything you can learn in other high schools.

Yuya was thankful, he really was but... he could not stop worrying about the other students. He would sometimes show the kids his performances when they would finish their homework. It wouldn't scare him, as there never were more than a group of 20-30 kids in the Hiragi orphanage.

Also, he was certain that those kids would not judge him for making a mistake or laughing about him. But other than that, he wasn't even able to show Yuzu, the girl he considered being his sister, anything in a live performance.

From time to time she would ask Yuya to record it, which would not be a problem to him, but he knew that both Mr. Hiragi and Yuzu would want him to perform live for them one day.

''They are mine and Yuzu's age... I can do this...'' he muttered as he concentrated on his way again. You could see a little shine in Yuya's eyes when he saw the bakery which's Dorayaki he was craving for the whole morning.

His stomach growled and he moved forward faster until he was at the door but stopped, when it was already opened seconds before he reached it. A small, blue haired boy with a cheeky grin stood in the doorway with crossed arms.

''We cannot let just anyone in during the rush hour. Password please?'' Yuya rolled his eyes but couldn't prevent a smile creeping on his face at this little show.

''Let's see...'' he pretended to think for about five seconds before snapping with his fingers ''.... Little pain in my neck?''

''Ouch. I missed you too Yuya~'' Sora sung and hugged the taller one.

Yuya chuckled ''I wasn't here for like two days...'' ''Yeah. Two days without any orders for my grandpa!'' Sora grinned.

This is the perfect example. Yuya met Sora in the orphanage when he was a first grader. Sora was impressed by Yuya's little performances back then and always encouraged him to keep doing what he liked.

Even as Sora got adopted by the Shiunin's they took advantage of the rare occasion that someone who was adopted would still live close to the orphanage and meet up in the park or in the bakery.

Yuya raised his head to the door as it opened again to see Mr. Shiunin with a small lunch bag in one hand and a bag pack in the other. ''Sora you should head to school soon.'' The old man said as he handed the small boy his school bag ''Yuya, my boy, you're a high school student now aren't I right?'' he asked with a smile.

Yuya liked the Shiunin Family, that was not to be questioned, but even now it was hard for him to behave as he would around his friends so he just smiled and nodded instead of answering verbally.

''I'm proud of you. You're a brave boy with a good heart! You'll surely make friends.'' Mr. Shiunin said with a warm smile. Sora rolled his eyes at those words and hugged the old man ''Gramps I love you but you're sometimes just such a cliche!'' he jumped up to kiss the old man's cheek and ran off to school ''See you soon!''

Mr. Shiunin laughed ''He might be right but I hope you know that I truly believe in you...'' he handed Yuya the small lunch bag ''I've prepared your typical order. Three Dorayaki and there are also three small Melonpan~ I remember you and Yuzu loved them when you were younger!'' Yuya blinked before taking the lunch bag and handing Mr. Shiunin the money Mr. Hiragi gave him in the morning.

''T-Thank you Mr. Shiunin...'' Yuya smiled although he was shaking a bit. ''You always... care about us so much...'' he took a deep breath to keep himself calm.

''Of course, I do you kids are like Sora's siblings, which makes you part of my family too''

The old man chuckled ''Don't push yourself too hard we all know you're trying-''

Mr. Shiunin was cut off when Yuya suddenly hugged him ''I... really thank you... for understanding...'' the hug lasted for about three seconds before Yuya rushed off ''I'll come again soon!'' he quickly added as he turned around the corner while Mr. Shiunin just stood there smiling happily.

It rarely happened that Yuya hugged someone else than Yuzu or the younger kids so he appreciated it.

*-*-*-*-*-*

There was still about one and half of an hour left until Yuya's first lesson would start so he decided to walk through the park. It would take him longer to arrive but he knew, that in the morning he would be able to watch the high school's soccer team training.

Yuya took a bite out of one Dorayaki as he entered the park. There was a playground where the kids would often play on, a meadow where people would have a picnic or play Frisbee and last but not least a sports area where you could play soccer, base- or basketball.

At first, Yuya usually wouldn't watch for a long time whenever someone trained there and rather tried to walk by, keeping a slow pace, admiring the players.

Especially three of the high school's students always caught his attention. As if it wasn't weird enough that those three almost looked exactly like him, despite being slightly more defined when it comes to their muscles, they also seemed to be highly talented in whatever they did. At some point, Yuya was so fascinated that he would watch them training.

Of course, he'd only do that when he felt like there were enough people, so he wouldn't be noticed that much but he would always watch them with a gaze of admiration.

Those three were entertaining others just like he wants to. They were living his dream and starting today he would go to the same high school!

Maybe... Just possibly there would be a small chance of Yuya getting to know them- He stopped and shook his head while a blush crept on his face. No way that this could ever happen.

Yuya already heard some voices and could see the outlines of some soccer players running across the field.

Taking another bite out of his Dorayaki he slowed his pace, so the players wouldn't feel intimidated by a stranger staring at them during their early training sessions. By now, he could hear what the voices said pretty clearly.

''Isao, we didn't even start by now and you keep trying to break our noses!''

''C'mon! I didn't even try to hurt you so stop crying Chef'' Yuya could already recognize some of the players by their faces and names.

The guy with long and purple hair and that that strict gaze was called Isao and the young man next to him, who was covering his nose with both of his hands was Michio Mokota. Compared to Isao, Mokota actually seemed to get along with other students.

''I'm not crying but I get the feeling that my generally positive attitude might change into something more fitting for you-''

Yuya hated listening to arguments so he started focusing on some other players.

''Dennis you're the best! Thank you.'' a tanned boy said as he jumped around like Yuya could imagine Futoshi doing it. The player in front of this cheerful guy just smiled and waved it off by saying

''Halil, don't mind it too much I literally can play any position like I'd be born for it. I don't mind being the goalkeeper at all. Just show me the best performance during today's match, okay? We want to impress those new students'' Yuya was already close enough to the field to be considered as being audience if he wouldn't still be moving forward.

He could now make out a certain young man with dark and lavender coloured hair, standing next to a taller guy, who was probably already in his senior year, and a girl with long dark hair, which she right now struggled to put in a ponytail.

Yuya's eyes were fixed on this spiky haired male, whose features resembled his own so much as he watched the soccer player laughing at his female friend, who was called Ruri by the other players when she accidentally pulled her hair tie so roughly that it ripped.

''Stop laughing Yuto!'' Yuya heard her shouting at her friend and a smile came across Yuya's face as he kept looking at them.

~Flashback~

Yuya thought he was hallucinating when he saw Yuto in the park for the first time. It was some years ago while he spent his time hanging out with the kids. Yuya would struggle a bit but manage to do a handstand.

He was very happy and he enjoyed the cheers of the children but he was thrown off when a soccer ball hit him in the stomach. Landing harshly on his back Yuya could see stars before his vision cleared a bit.

He wasn't hurt all too bad, but he was sure his imagination played tricks on him when he saw a boy about his age leaning over him with a worried look. Yuya could only stare into the other one's gray orbs.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't see you here... Are you hurt?'' he asked Yuya with honest sorrow in his face. Yuya could only shake his head slightly and crawl away from the stranger a little bit. He didn't feel comfortable with the stranger getting so close to him. He surely did not seem like a person who would want to hurt him on purpose, but his appearance was rather cool and that intimidated Yuya.

As Yuto blinked a few times at this reaction and opened his mouth to say something, a voice could be heard from behind Yuto calling out for him, causing Yuto to turn around. ''Yuto we don't have all day! Get back here I've gotta take my sister to her piano lesson!'' Groaning in slight annoyance Yuto picked up the ball and was about to turn to the boy he'd made collide with the ground again but he was already fleeing.

Blinking again Yuto shrugged it off at first but starting that day, Yuto's thoughts would constantly drift to that cute boy, who he would have to apologize to someday, just as Yuya's attention would be drawn to the handsome soccer player.

~Flashback End~

Yuya saw the taller friend of Yuto, who he remembered as being called Shun, directly looking at him. Yuya's eyes widened as he realized that he stopped walking for a moment, so he quickly returned to walk by slowly, hesitantly taking a bite out of the Dorayaki he was still holding in his right hand.

''Seems like your fan #1 'passes by' again Yuto'' Kurosaki Shun said casually, not caring if others would hear it too or not, while he kept his eyes on the young boy, who was now tempted to leave.

''Did you really have to look at him that directly Shun'' Yuto murmured quietly so it wouldn't be heard by anyone but him and his friends as he let out a sigh. Shun raised an eyebrow ''So you knew he was watching you?'' he mused.

''I always see when he's watching me but I don't have to let him know, do I?'' Yuto responded ''He's obviously very shy. He always left as quickly as possible whenever I looked at him, so I don't.''

Ruri chuckled at this ''You ALWAYS see when he's watching you hum~? Don't you tell me you enjoy this...'' she teased and earned a puzzled expression from Yuto for that.

''Of course, he does. He always gets distracted whenever that boy walks by'' The three of them turned their heads to Kaito, who wore no expression on his face.

Yuto was about to say something as Kaito already stopped him ''Oh please, don't you deny it. You either barely concentrate when he's here or you're the greatest player on earth. Don't tell me you're not up to impress him.''

''True... I don't understand why he's so shy though he looks like a nice boy'' Ruri now said as she eyed the more colorful dressed version of her friend.

Yuto couldn't say a word against Kaito and growled slightly ''Let's just start playing already.''

Yuya was already at the end of the field and tried to hide his disappointment about him missing the chance to watch the actual training ''... I guess I was here too early...'' he murmured to himself as he stared at the pathway and was about to leave the sports area behind until he heard the growl of a stomach and a pleading voice almost next to him.

''Awe... I want Dorayaki too'' Yuya's heart stopped for a second.

Damn. He was being noticed.

Slowly raising his head Yuya met the pouting face of Dennis who longingly looked at the Dorayaki in Yuya's hand.

''Dennis you shouldn't look at other people's food like that. Look at how he's blushing!'' Was he really blushing that much?

Yuya blinked as the tanned boy, whose name supposedly was Halil, said that with a growling stomach sound following his statement.

''I know, I know, I'm sorry...'' Dennis said as he was about to turn to the field again.

''Um... you...'' Yuya gained the attention of the two soccer players. Halil appeared to be new in the team so he obviously didn't recognize him that much, but Yuya could see a surprised look on Dennis's face. No wonder. All those times he watched he would never have talked to any one of the team before.

He quickly reached into his lunch bag and held out the two remaining Dorayaki to the boys ''You... can have them...'' Yuya said, trying to hide his shivering by smiling nervously.

''You want to give them to us...? Are you sure?'' Halil asked happily.

Yuya nodded ''I... I still got something to eat...'' he quietly said with a friendly tone as Halil took one of the Dorayaki ''Also you... have to make it through the training... you guys need it more than I do...''

Before he could react Dennis would kneel in front of him, taking the other Dorayaki with one hand and Yuya's now free hand with his other ''Tell me...'' he started while looking firmly into Yuya's eyes before quickly scanning the boys whole appearance just to end up looking into Yuya's eyes again, which made the smaller boy gulp ''... Do you by any chance...'' he went on as he got closer to Yuya, making him blush even more than he did before ''..happen to be an angel...?''

Completely irritated Yuya only managed to blink a few times ''... U... Uhm...''

''Dennis you're making him feel uncomfortable'' Halil laughed as he grabbed his team-mate by his ponytail to get him away from the startled boy.

''But Halil! There's no denying! Look at him, he has to be sent from heaven!'' Dennis stated and reached out his hands to hug Yuya but was held back by the smaller tanned boy.

''I'm so sorry for his behavior but he's acting rather odd when he's hungry~ Thank you for being so kind and sharing your food with us!'' Halil said cheerfully.

Despite his horrible shivers Yuya managed to relax and nod with a wide smile at the boys. ''Dennis! Halil! Stop flirting we've gotta work so get to your position!'' They turned to see Allen waving them on the field impatiently.

As both Dennis and Halil were about to say thanks to Yuya again they were quite surprised to see him in the distance, running. ''Awe I didn't even get to find out his name...'' Dennis complained as he quickly ate his Dorayaki by taking ridiculously huge bites ''Oh I think we'll find out soon''

At the other end of the field, Yuto already stood in his position, completely disliking the combination of his team-mate kneeling in front of the red and green haired boy, holding his hand and making him blush and run off, not to mention that Yuto could clearly hear him calling the boy an 'angel'.

''Yuto please try not to kill Dennis we do need him later'' Ruri said teasingly. ''I'm not jealous!'' Yuto snapped and tried to look concentrated. ''I never said you were jealous, you know?'' Ruri grinned. Yuto groaned while Shun couldn't prevent a smirk creeping up his face.

''Okay... see Yuya? It wasn't that hard...'' He said to himself. He had to catch his breath as he almost ran half of the way that was left without stopping. Now he was close to the main street, from where he could hear the sound of cars in the distance and around him he saw a housing development.

Paradise city was huge and there were constantly new skyscrapers and housing complexes built, so this place wasn't really special, but as Yuya looked around him again he noticed two things:

First, he was alone. The street was empty except for one motorcycle parking at the sidewalk and there was no single person.

Second, there was a wall right next to him. If he'd climb on that trash can he'd be able to balance on it for the rest of his way to his new school.

He quickly ate the rest of his pancake treat and looked around, just to make sure that there was no chance of someone watching him. He let out a relieved sigh, made sure his bag was closed all the way, so nothing could slip out of it on accident and climbed on the lid of the public trash can. It was the perfect size for Yuya's rather small form to climb on but still high enough that he could situate himself on the wall. As soon, as his feet were standing stable on the unexpectedly thin wall, he rose.

Being able to balance on ropes this should be a piece of cake to Yuya. From up above Yuya could already see the main road, which was luckily far away enough, so that the drivers wouldn't be able to see him while driving by, and the towers of You Show high school.

He'd still have to walk for about ten minutes plus he had to somehow orientate in this building. He's seen it quite often when he would go shopping groceries, but only from the outside.

Whenever Yuzu offered him to join her for one day so he could see that there is ''nothing and no one to be scared about'', as Yuzu always kept telling him, he would refuse. Now he wished he would at least have said yes for one time, so he wouldn't be completely lost. Shaking his head he realized how his thoughts drifted away. He smiled as he took some elegant steps forward on the wall, stretching out his arms to each side.

This was a feeling he loved. Being above the ground, inhaling fresh air, moving forward like he wanted to. He couldn't keep his joy inside and wore a bright expression.

This was the true Yuya. He could be happy. He wanted to be happy and to show it to the world.

In his excitement, he started jumping slightly and humming a cheerful song. He'd often let some of the kids choose a song and spontaneously make up a performance, so he thought of the last song he listened to on his phone and quickly choose what he wanted to present to his young audience.

He jumped up high and landed on one foot only to jump up again and land on his hands, making it possible for him to be in a stable posture, standing on his hands.

Yuya could hear his heartbeat and feel the blood rush into his cheeks. He felt his arms getting shaky so he lowered his feet again to go on. He didn't move forward more than 20 feet but right now he didn't care about his speed.

All that mattered was the excitement he felt.

''Ladies and gentlemen...'' he murmured ''...Yuya Hiragi... 16 years old high school student started his performance on this crackly sidewalk wall with a perfect handstand...'' he closed his eyes as he moved some steps forward and hummed ''... Confident and brave as he is... he closed his eyes... the audience went silent in expectation... what could he be up to...~?'' he went on without hesitation he did a somersault and jumped with both his feet into a standing position, not even worrying about falling off the slim wall ''No way! A perfect somersault kick-up with his eyes closed on this wall!'' His heart beat so loudly, that he neither heard the cars in the distance nor did he hear the gasp and sigh of relief coming from down the wall as Yuya performed.

''The audience is impressed and you can see not only his friends and family cheering for him in the first row~'' he said softly ''Yuya Hiragi... He knows how to make the people smile and cheer!'' He took 5 steps of a running start, made outward arm circles as he prepared to lunge and pushed up to jump.

Eyes still closed he brought his hands down one at a time, remained in a handstand position for about 2 seconds and brought his left leg down in attempt to finish his dive cartwheel. But as is foot reached the cement wall Yuya could feel something odd.

His heart skipped a beat in which he could hear something crack and some sound which could be a gasp. In this glimpse of a second Yuya opened his eyes widely in realization.

He was falling.

As if someone pressed a slow-motion button, Yuya could discern most of his situation in an instant. The wall gave in right where hit foot should've got a hold and his body refused to move in any way or to try to get a hold of the wall. There was a voice calling out for him, but he didn't know who that could possibly.His gaze wandered towards the cloudless sky before he closed them in anticipation of a hard collision with the pavement but it never came.

''Damn, that was close!''

It took Yuya a few seconds to realize, that neither was he falling anymore nor has he hit the ground. Hesitantly opening them, Yuya's ruby eyes met a pair of clear blue ones.

He was being carried by someone. One arm supporting his back and the other one was holding his legs. As the person was wearing a helmet, only letting a few blue and golden bangs of his hair frame his face, Yuya was forced to focus on the most notable feature of his face, which were his bright blue eyes.

''I should've warned you! But your little show up there was quite impressive and I couldn't forgive myself if I'd have interrupted you, you know?''

The stranger started talking. His voice was lower than Yuya's but also sounded somewhat warm and relaxed.

Usually, Yuya would freak out right away about the fact that he was being watched and most importantly heard but instead a slight blush appeared on his face when as he realized, that this person just indirectly complimented him. His mind felt quite dizzy and his heartbeat felt irregular.

''These walls aren't really reliable. Sometimes if you lean on them they'd get little cracks, so I'd recommend you to use the lower ones if you wanna practice...'' he went on talking while grinning sheepishly.

Yuya's gaze wandered around to inspect his situation. Arms held him firmly at the chest of the talking male, preventing him to fall and hit the grassy ground.

He's fallen into someone's garden instead of the sidewalk. There were no cars on the streets right now just all the parking areas of the closest houses seemed to be empty. Just a white Motorcycle was there, next to the two boys.

''Don't worry, I don't think anyone's seen you but me. Guess they're all off to school like my bro's'' he shrugged and blinked as he saw Yuya's eyes inspecting the area ''Yuya? C'mon, do you even listen?'' he asked with slight concern, gaining Yuya's attention again.

Did this person just call him by his name?

Smiling as Yuya seemed to be able to react instantly he went on with his monologue ''I'd recommend you to, at least, take off your bag pack before balancing and turning cartwheels on old walls. I mean, I'm sure you're a more careful person than I am, but with this, you could have seriously hurt yourself. And Yuri would've killed me and hunt you down if you'd have landed on one of his flowers...'' he kept talking but Yuya couldn't concentrate on his words.

This face... it cannot be...Yuya's heart dropped for a second.

''Y-you're Yugo...!'' he raised his voice in slight embarrassment and confusion as he snapped out of his shock.

He gasped as the sudden realization hit Yuya, who was still being carried.

Yugo was in the basketball team and would often come to the park in the afternoon with some of his friends and team-mates (or at least that's how they appeared to Yuya like) and hang out with them at the sports area.

The kids told Yuya, that he'd be a good player and that he should stay more often to watch him, but he would always make up some excuse, why he'd have to leave right at that moment.

Of course, he would handle it as he did with Yuto and the soccer team: Walking away, keeping a slow pace and if there would be a chance to stand there in a crowd of people he'd stay a little bit longer to watch.

Yuya felt his cheeks heat up as the other male grinned.

''Hey you even know my name! And you pronounced it correctly!'' Yugo cheered like a child who gets to open his birthday presents, leaving Yuya with an irritated expression ''Right I'm Yugo!'' he chirped ''And you're Yuya Hiragi~! I've seen you doing stuff like that quite often in the park but you're always so tempted to leave when our team is practicing so I didn't get a chance to talk to you yet!'' he stated laughing ''I'm quite surprised you never noticed me sitting there along with the crowd of kids.''

Yuya felt like his whole body went numb because all of his blood was bumped into his head. ''W....w...wha...'' Yuya was so shocked, he couldn't even say the word 'what' and shivered heavily. This was horrible! How many times has he been watched? Why would this high school student watch him performing?

''Yeah sometimes the kids would cover me up and let me sit there with them when I'm in the park alone. You're always so concentrated, so I guess that's why you never notice whenever I come and go. They told me you're a shy one but wow your head literally resembles a Tomato right now... Hey, are you feeling alright...?'' Yugo asked.

Yuya breathed in an unhealthy tempo and his body was shaking as if he'd have been thrown into cold water. ''Shit... Shit, shit, shit, shit!'' Yugo quickly cursed with wide eyes ''Is this a panic attack? Damn that's my fault, isn't it?'' Yugo would facepalm himself if he'd have a free hand ''Umm j-just try to calm down, please... I didn't mean to- Oh no please don't panic'' Yugo almost begged with a worried expression. Yuya took in deep breaths and squeezed his eyes closed as he shakily grabbed the fabric of Yugo's shirt to bury his face in the other male's chest.

He didn't want to be looked at right now. It didn't matter that the other one could possibly think of him as weird anymore. After all Yugo already has seen by now it wasn't possible for Yuya to feel more ashamed. Due to the lack of oxygen filling his lungs, Yuya's vision got blurry and he felt extremely dizzy.

Yugo, on the other hand, was desperately trying to keep calm ''Okay... okay... that's alright I'll handle this-'' he started blabbering and looked around.

He couldn't take Yuya with him on his motorcycle at this state and his phone was still broken so taking him to the hospital would be problematic... But he could bring him to You Show's school clinic! Looking down at the shivering boy, who hid his face in the basketball players chest, Yugo's expression became determined. At least as much as possible with the slight blush on his cheeks.

If that situation wouldn't worry Yugo that much, he would call Yuya the cutest being he's seen so far...

''Don't worry little one, I'll get you help in not time!'' He stated and ran off to the school.

_______________________________________________________________________

Am I an idiot or just a giantic douche :D? Idk but I hope you could enjoy the first chapter (My chapters aren't that long usually but I couldn't stop myself from writing^^°)

IMPORTANT: My best friend has social phobia and I was able to overcome my social anxiety some time ago (I pretty much became extrovert by now!) So everything I describe in this story is made up by our personal experiences!

I want this to be a story containing light hearted, maybe even funny moments and sometimes serious matters.

I hope I didn't mess up too much (I'm german/russian so I'm not a native english speaker x'D)

I'd be the brightes honey bunny sugarpie smiling cake in this world if you'd leave me a comment or IDK maybe messege me so we'll become friends and can talk about random stuff...

.

.

.

Did I just cross a border...?

might gET USED TO IT :D

Bye bye! <3


	2. First Day Part One: Deal? - Deal.

Actually this is just 1/3 of the actual chapter but I've got so many things to do x.x ! 

I'm so sorry QwQ If you see that I made a mistake please don't hesitate to tell me! I'm still not used to write in english ._.

I know there's a lot of Yugo in the first two chapters but the next will be more about Yuto and Yuri so please don't be too disappointed! ^___^°

*leaves cookies, hot chocolate and fluffy plushies in an imaginary pillow fort for you guys* 

Get comfy and enjoy this chap! :D

PS: Oh mai...o_o 115+ reads... I've never had so many reads on wattpad before!! This is so awesome *o* <3

_____________________________________________________

  One hand resting on Yuya's shoulder, another patting his back, Yuzu sat next to her adoptive brother on a patient stretcher. 

''Shh... It's okay now... I'm here with you...'' the pink haired girl said calming.

 It took some time, but by now Yuya was breathing steadily and he wouldn't sob anymore. Even thought the boy was hiding his face from Yuzu and Yugo, who was watching the whole time, leaning on the wall next to the stretcher, you could say that Yuya was much calmer by now. 

Luckily Yuzu has seen Yugo, as he carried Yuya into the building, so she could follow right after them. Yuya wouldn't respond to anything Yugo or the nurse said and panicked even more until Yuzu took over. 

It amazed Yugo how strong their bond must be and he wished, that he could get as close to the boy as Yuzu was, as she could hug him and give him comfort. He didn't want to be someone Yuya should be afraid of. 

''Thank you for taking him here Yugo.'' Yuzu said, her gaze still focused on Yuya with a worried expression ''I should better have escorted him to school-''  

''S-Sorry...'' Yuya said so quietly that Yugo thought he would've imagined it but he was proved wrong as Yuya raised his head a little. He was still avoiding to look Yuzu or Yugo in the face but at least the could see his face now. He was red and his cheeks were wet from the tears he had shed. 

 He looked so innocent and scared. Yugo didn't know what to think of it. Part of him thought he looked unbearably cute but the other one just wanted to wipe that expression off of Yuya's face and replace it with a happy one. With an expression like the one that was on Yuya's face when he performed. 

''I'm... so sorry...'' Yuya repeated raising his tone just a slight bit ''...f-for making you... carry me all the way... and... making both of you miss your first lesson...'' he started shaking again ''...you'll get into trouble j-just because of me...!'' Yuya finished and quickly wiped away the fresh tears, now running down his cheeks. 

Yugo blinked a few times at that and just as Yuzu wanted to say something, the bluenette burst out in laughter. Yuya looked up at him with wide eyes full of confusion and Yuzu furrowed her eyebrows. 

''What are you laughing about!?'' she then asked and puffed a cheek. It surely wouldn't make Yuya feel any better if Yugo makes fun of him! 

''I- I'm sorry but this is just too funny!'' Yugo said as he grinned widely. He raised from his 'leaning-at-the-wall-like-one-of-the-cool-kids' posture and sat down next to Yuya just as Yuzu did on the other end of the stretcher. Yuya gulped and bit his lip. What did Yugo mean? 

''Yuya it was my decision to get to the nurse's office. Aside from the fact that I got you into that state in the first place I could've just have called an ambulance or... I don't know... just drop you and drive to school. But I didn't, because I wanted you to be safe! That's also the reason why I stayed here~'' Yugo said happily ''And for real, I wouldn't even get to class in time if I would be in the school one hour before my lessons begin!'' Yugo laughed.  

Yuya looked at him in complete disbelief ''Y-you... are not joking...? You aren't... mad...?'' 

Yugo chuckled and shook his head ''Not at all Yuya! Actually it's kind of ironic... I was thinking the whole time of how I could say sorry for scaring you!'' he scratched the back of his head ''Seriously, I almost gave you a heart attack and you feel bad for me? That's just...'' ...extremely cute? Adorable? ''...well... not necessary!'' Yugo finished as a slight blush crept up his cheeks.

''It is!'' Yuya suddenly said, rising a bit in tone, which made Yuzu and Yugo look at him a bit surprised ''You... You didn't have to catch me! But... you did... And you just... c-complimented me... didn't you...?'' it was hard for him to keep talking that directly like that to Yugo, as he didn't quite know him that much in person but Yuya owed him that much of a respectful conversation ''You saved me! You said those nice things... a...and I didn't even thank you for that...'' Yuya couldn't look at Yugo and closed his eyes in embarrassment as he felt blood rushing into his head ''I wish I could somehow make up for that... Thank you Yugo...'' Yuya finished, getting more quite towards the end. 

Yuzu sat there completely shocked. She wouldn't have seen Yuya talking with so much honesty to someone he didn't know well since... well since ever she knew him. This was making her positively speechless. 

Yugo remained silent for some seconds and just stared at the boy next before he couldn't hold back anymore and did, what he wanted to do for a long time now. He wrapped his arms around the boy that resembled him just as Yuto and Yuri did and pulled him closer. For some seconds the whole room was silent. 

Just as Yuzu, who secretly thought this scene would be extremely adorable, was about to tell Yugo to let go of Yuya, she saw how Yuya slowly calmed and slowly returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Yugo. Yuzu thought she might have entered a parallel universe! Even thought he was burying his face in Yugo's shoulder, he was actively returning a hug! Until now only Yuzu received hugs from Yuya and sometimes her father or Sora's parents but that would happen rarely! 

''If you want to thank me Yuya... then just stop running away or being scared of me!'' Yugo said. He didn't feel so much joy for a long time now. Even though he had his adoptive brothers, who he definitely cared a lot for and would take a bullet for, he didn't get to feel those warm and happy emotions he just right now felt for a long time. ''Can you promise me that?'' He asked to confirm that Yuya understood. 

Yugo could feel a small nod from Yuya's head as it was resting on his shoulder. Yugo pouted a little bit ''Then why don't you look at me and say it...'' Yugo joked without thinking, resulting in Yuya hesitantly raising his head from the other male's shoulder. 

''I... I'm... I won't... I...'' Yuya tried to start his sentence while looking into Yugo's clear blue eyes but he couldn't get any further. Yugo just placed a hand on Yuya's hair and ruffled it making the other one wince in irritation. 

''We'll definitely have to work on that thing with your confidence! Deal~?'' Yugo cheered. Yuya blinked before laughing a little, trying to get his hair into its usual style again. 

''Y-Yeah... deal...'' Yuya smiled softly while looking down at his hands. All this time he was scared of Yugo for no reason. He felt stupid but also extremely happy. 

 ''Attention students.'' 

The three teens raised their heads towards the speaker in the upper left corner of the nurse's office. 

''The following weeks our high school's teams and clubs are going to give our new students insight into their activities, starting with today's soccer match in the second break. This week the soccer, football, basketball, baseball and tennis teams will be presented. Next week you will be able to see the music, drama, art and dance clubs. The members of the soccer team are asked to gather in the sports' hall right now to get prepared. The members of the other sports teams are asked to go to the auditorium so their coaches can give them more information about their matches. The clubs which are presented next week will be having another gathering on next Monday. Thank you for listening.''

A loud and annoyed groan left Yugo's throat ''Awe seriously?'' he didn't want to leave Yuya so soon, now that he's started to warm up to Yugo, but the bluenette boy also knew that his coach would behead him, if he would get late to this 'oh so important' meeting! 

Yuzu snickered and stuck out her tongue to Yugo playfully ''Well good that I'm in the Choreo-Dancing club!'' she said making Yuya laugh a little but also feel bad for Yugo, who would have to attend such a boring information event. 

''Yeah just make fun of me~'' Yugo wasn't actually offended and wore an amused smile on his face. ''But don't you two think you're getting rid of me that easily! I'm like a boomerang, I'll return sooner or later'' 

''Wait, so that's why you style your hair like that!'' Yuzu now laughed out loudly. Yuya needed all of his self-control to not laugh too, biting on his lower lip and looking at some certificates on the walls to distract himself. 

Gasping in an exaggerated manner, Yugo was speechless for some seconds ''Yuzu Hiragi! You can quiet be a beast, you know? How can Rin-Rin spend so much time with you? I just hope you're not too much of a bad influence on her-'' 

During his little act Yugo didn't see Yuzu taking out her lunch bag so he didn't see her taking out a banana and throwing it right into his face.

''Shut up and leave or you'll be late Yugo!'' Yuzu yelled as she aggressively packed away the rest of her lunch. 

''Ouch...'' Yugo rubbed his face and glared at the banana which was lying on the floor before shrugging and taking it ''Well I didn't eat breakfast, so thank you~!'' he chirped and turned to leave but stopped at the frame of the door which was leading to the hallway. 

He turned around to face Yuya, who now seemed to be amused about what just happened.''I'll see you later, Yuya~!'' Yugo winked before walking out of the door, leaving a blushing Yuya and a partly annoyed, partly amazed Yuzu behind.  

_________________________________

Please don't hate me I know it's kind of short but the next one will be longer I swear!


	3. ''Maybe I'm simply not nice''

Chapter 3

Argh finally the 2nd part of the first chapter is ready! :D Only 1 part left until we head into the main story~

Please don't be disappointed, the next chapter will be the last about Yuya's first day in You Show High, I promise <3! I just had to think a lot about this part before I loaded it up (and only half an hour is left until it's 1 am so please forgive me if I made some more mistakes ^o^''!

I hope you (at least partly) enjoy this chapter~

_______________________________________________________________

Yugo was on his way to the auditorium, seeing some students leaving their classrooms as the first break started now, as he felt something light being placed over his hair. Was that a flower crown...?

He stopped immediately and turned to see a purple haired boy standing there with a cheeky grin.

''Trying to steal Yuto's 'knight in shining armor' image, huh~?'' he teased as he stepped closer to the bluenette.

Yugo flushed a little and puffed his cheek ''A-As if he'd be the only one who helps others!'' he complained, making Yuri laugh.

He didn't constantly want to be compared to Yuto whenever it was about being kind or helpful!

''Well Mr. Atlas has been wondering where you have been, you know~?'' Yuri sung ''And since Yuto was a little late to the first lesson too, so he asked me what was the reason of your absence-''

''What. Did. You. Tell. Him.'' Yugo said threatfully.

Knowing just too well about the rather playfully sadistic attitude of his adoptive brother, Yugo could imagine Yuri doing something like embarrassing him in front of the only teacher he really respected.

''I just said that you two were probably making out somewhere.''

Yugo's face dropped in an instant ''Y-YOU SAID WHAT?!''

Yuri burst out into loud laughter, drawing the attention of some students on them as they walked by, which made Yugo flush bright red in anger.

''Oh Yugo, calm your bangs!'' Yuri said smiling ''You should see your face right now~ I just told him you were taking care of someone in the nurse's office. Mr. Atlas didn't mind you missing his lesson for that reason.'' he continued with a bored expression.

If Yuri wouldn't sympathize with his adoptive brother that much, he would have probably let him believe this little lie he made up for some days. Yugo would probably be embarrassed whenever they had lessons with Mr. Atlas and blush...

Actually Yuri would really like to see that.

But he learned to abstain from mentally torturing Yugo too much, as he certainly cared for him and Yuto a lot.

That didn't mean he wouldn't do it less often thought. It would just get less evil by the time.

Letting out a breath of relief Yugo glared at the purple haired. ''Stop giving me heart attacks!'' he complained and slightly punched Yuri's shoulder.

Scoffing Yuri rolled his eyes ''Yeah fine whatever...'' he muttered as both of the boys started walking towards the auditorium ''...but I'm curious why you were taking my favourite stalker to the nurse's office~ Mind telling your beloved brother what you messed up this time~'' Yuri cooed.

Yugo flushed again and growled ''At first, let's make clear that Yuya is not your stalker! If anything he's just watching US, which means the three of us Yuri, and secondly I told you to stop calling your my 'beloved brother'! That's freaking me out and sounds really narcissistic!'' The basketball player tried to make clear.

Yuri chuckled at that ''Oh I'm pretty sure he just mistakes you two for me~ And please, the three of us are all narcissistic for falling in love with someone who shares the same face as we Yugo.'' he stated, making Yugo speechless.

Damn Yuri was right!

Shaking his head at that Yugo sighed ''Well anyways It's a long story. I'll tell you later what happened...''

As they already saw the open door of the huge auditorium, Yugo realized something odd. At first, the skin on his head started to get itchy and then he saw Yuri taking off some thin white gloves as he used the touch display of his smartphone to turn the volume off.

''Yuri, it is warm as hell and you are wearing gloves?'' Yugo asked suspiciously, already expecting the worst.

''Of course...'' Yuri said doing something at his phone ''... do you think I would touch stinging nettles with my bare hands~?''

Quickly Yuri took a picture as Yugo's face turned deep red and his expression became a weird mixture of anger, confusion and intimidation.

Laughing Yuri ran through the open doors hearing Yugo curse and call after him.

''YURI YOU IDIOT!!''

''I-I'll be fine Yuzu...'' Yuya said quietly as he and his best friend, as they arrived at the lockers for students with 'special/large sports eqiupment'.

Yuya gulped. These lockers were huge! There was definitely enough space for someone to hide inside, dressed in a Halloween costume, just waiting for Yuya to open the door.

A weird image, but Yuya had seen enough High School movies where kids would do stuff like that, if they wouldn't go that far and trap Yuya inside his own locker!

Yuzu already expected that her adoptive brother would get a locker in this area, since there was a limited number of normal sized lockers.

''Well... it isn't really a minus! I mean you have so much space for your books and... your lunch and... well your stuff'' she tried to make this oversized locker not appear so scary and failed miserably but Yuya still appreciated it.

''Y-Yeah... I guess you're right...''

It was just Yuya's luck that right now there was no one around as most of the sports teams had their meeting right now. The way from the nurse's office to his lockers was quite challenging, as he suddenly was exposed to so many new people.

He knew they wouldn't really look at him, but if he did something wrong like tripping over his feet, they would be there to witness it.

''Yuya I know you're good at remembering building plans but-'' Yuzu didn't get any further than that as Yuya cut her off, while opening his locker.

''I'll have maths in room 'b306'. Therefore, I have to turn left, go straight down the hallway and take the stairs on the right. Am I correct?'' he asked as he inspected the insides of his locker and put his bag inside.

Yuya was positively surprised about the fact, that it was clean. It seems like Highschool movies just exaggerrated at some point.

Yuzu, who looked at the building plan on the backside of Yuya's schedule sighed in defeat ''Yes... You are right but it's no problem for me to-''

''Yuzu...!'' Yuya turned away from his locker to face her. His expression was literally asking her to stop worrying about him, which made her pout.

What was so bad about her worrying about him? He was part of her family after all!

''Yuzu please listen... I... I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you do for me... But I'm not four years old and you are not my mother...'' He said ''You know you still have to find your teacher to tell him why you missed the first lesson... and you have to get to your own locker and classroom. You are limited in time Yuzu... and there is a second break after the next two hours...'' He smiled at the pink haired girl.

She thought about what Yuya just told her. He was right, she had to hurry, but she couldn't just leave Yuya alone after what happened in the morning! She was tempted to say something against it, but as she saw the determined look in Yuya's eyes she just couldn't do it.

''... O... Okay... Fine I trust you with that Yuya...'' Yuzu said making Yuyas face light up ''but you have to promise me that we'll see each other at the soccer match in the next break!''

''Of course~'' Yuya sung and hugged her, which she gratefully accepted.

Right now he was really happy that he could convince Yuzu to let him do something on his own. He didn't want to be more of a burden to her, now that they would go to the same school. Not again...

''Oh before you go...!'' Yuya let go of his friend, getting his lunch bag out of his still open locker and handed a small baked treat to her.

As Yuzu took it her eyes sparkled and she gasped ''M-Melonpan! Did Mr. Shiunin...?''

''Yes.... He always cared about us a lot didn't he...?'' Yuya said scratching the back of his head, remembering the talk he had with the old man in the morning.

''Thank you Yuya! I should visit them after school too.'' she said and looked at her watch ''Awe... Don't forget! Next break. Soccer match.'' Yuzu said nervously running off to look out for her teacher.

Laughing a little about Yuzu's clumsiness he turned to close his locker but as he did so, he was surprised by the grinning face of a person, leaning on the locker next to his own.

''Woah-!'' Yuya shrieked and wanted to step back, only to feel hands on his shoulders, which made him freeze in an instant. Hesitantly looking over his shoulders, he saw two strangers. Each of them had one hand laying on Yuya's shoulder.

What was happening?

''Oh my bad... Did I scare you Yuya~?''

Hearing this somehow familiar voice, Yuya looked at the person who was hiding behind the door of his locker.

Could it be...?

''I was quite excited when I heard you would be in my class~ Yet I missed your presence in the first lesson.'' the tall brunette said as he stepped closer to look directly into Yuya's wide eyes ''After all, we didn't see each other in looooong time, didn't we?''

''Sh-Shingo...'' Yuya whispered as realization hit him.

All of those bad memories ...

_-Flashback-_

It was Yuya's second day in the Junior Highschool alongside with Yuzu. He had been a bit nervous about studying outside of the orphanage, but having his best friend around him it was less scary.

Right now Yuya was alone sitting on a bench in the schoolyard next to the meadow, where other kids would be sitting under the trees or try out some shots to improve their soccer skills. He would be waiting there until Yuzu and her friend Rin, who Yuya didn't talk much to yet, had cleaned up the classroom as they were ordered to.

''There he is~'' Yuya could hear a familiar voice, making him look up to face Shingo, who was a kid he grew up with at Hiragi's. The two of them often played and told each other almost everything back then, but two years ago Shingo got adopted by president Sawatari, which was the last time Yuya saw Shingo.

''Shingo!'' Yuya's face lit up ''How are you? I haven't heard from you since-''

''You mean since my father got me out of this Hiragi Dump? Yeah I think it's pretty much obvious that my life is pretty much perfect, now that I have a real family, but thanks for asking little Yuya.'' Shingo said proudly, looking down at the speechless boy.

Yuya couldn't believe what he had heard just now. Since when was Shingo so mean? The brunette was accompanied by a bunch of kids, backing him up and looking judgmentally at the tomato haired boy. Yuya felt more nervous with every second that passed.

''Anyways I saw that you have been sitting here all by your own.'' Shingo stated ''So I suggest you join me and my friends. I'm sure you would like to know more about the life outside of your humble... 'home', aren't I right?''

Digging his nails into his sleeves Yuya looked away shaking his head ''I-I'm sorry, but.. I'll wait for Yuzu...''

As soon as these word were spoken, Yuya heard the kids gossip.

''Did you hear that...?''

''He refused?? Who does he think he is...?''

''Does he know who Shingo's father is?''

Shingo therefore remained silent. This was the first time he offered someone to be around him, since most of his bootlickers asked to spend some time with him, knowing about his fathers powerful position, and Yuya actually refused?!

''H-How dare you-?!'' the brunette grabbed Yuya by his hair and pulled him off the bench into a standing position, making the shorter boy wince. ''Did Hiragi forget to teach you manners?! I'm being nice to you, so it's up to you to do as I say!'' Shingo yelled, drawing the attention of some of the kids on the meadow onto them.

Yuya couldn't say a word, neither could he move. His vision got blurry due to the salty water filling the corners of his eyes.

Just at that moment Yuzu and her friend Rin came to prevent worse to happen to Yuya at that day.

Rin kicked Shingo's leg, making him loosen his grip on Yuya's hair, which caused Yuya to stumble back right into Yuzu's comforting arms.

After they yelled at Shingo, making him leave them alone Yuya was sad, but at least he thought he was safe.

That was until the next day.

As the bell rang, signalizing that the break started now, Yuya wanted to stay in class with Yuzu and Rin until they cleaned up the class, but their teacher had other plans.

''Yuya, what are you waiting for? Everyone has to go outside, so do you!'' The old woman said, scoffing at the young boy who was standing in the door frame.

As Yuzu heared that she turned to her teacher with a pleading expression ''But Yuya just wants to-''

''I'm sure both of you don't want to be sent to our dear principal, do you?'' the stern lady said.

''I-It's okay I'll go...!'' Yuya quickly said, not looking up to their teacher before running off to the schoolyard.

At first, he would look around to make sure that Shingo wasn't waiting for him. He quickly got over to the bench he would sit on to wait for Yuzu and widened his eyes as he saw mud smeared all over the seat.

''Awe, what is it~ Aren't you going sit down?'' Shingo said from behind Yuya and pushed him forward.

Yuya almost fell face over into the mess but managed to keep himself on his feet, turning around to face Shingo and his friends.

''I hope you girls had fun yesterday. I thought you would be smart, but losers always keep hanging out with losers, that why they will always stay losers~'' Shingo sung, making some of the students behind him laugh.

''Good one Shingo!''

''That Yuya really looks like girl''

''And his name sounds pretty much like 'Julia', don't you think?''

''Ew! Don't compare me with that pathetic low-life!''

Yuya trembled and wasn't able to move. He felt so intrigued by his own body and weak, as he couldn't do anything without Yuzu.

''Here Shingo! We've got the water bucket from the cleaning lady!'' two buys ran towards them ''That's the water she cleaned the boys toilets with!'' one of them said, grinning devilishly.

Yuya could only imagine where this was leading to as two other boys grabbed Yuya's hands to keep him on spot.

''Sh... Shingo...!'' Yuya managed say looking pleadingly at the taller brunette, who smiled triumphantly at that reaction.

''Oh I like that face Yuya, it's amusing me~! I remember that you always wanted to become an entertainer, right?'' Shingo said, as the two boys carefully handed Shingo the heavy bucket, so the water wouldn't spill on him. ''But if I'd be you I'd shut my mouth because whatever is in that water that smells so bad, will definitely not taste any better!'' he said, showing no empathy towards Yuya who was now crying in desperation.

The crowd of kids was laughing and cheering for Shingo to hurry up when he raised the bucket up, grinning in attempt to empty it on Yuya.

The tomato haired boy closed his eyes and pressed his lips together in anticipation of the disgusting toilet water to be thrown on him, but that never happened.

Hearing Shingos surprised gasp and the splash of water, Yuya hesitantly looked up. Through his blurry vision he could see that Shingo was laying on his back, the water bucket right next to him and half of its former content was spilled over the president's son's clothing.

Rubbing his forehead Shingo sat up quickly to look around ''WHO DARED TO THROW THAT STONE!'' he shouted, his face as red as Yuya's eyes.

But there was no one near who looked suspicious.

Shingo's group of 'friends' went silent, even if you could see that some wanted to laugh, but that silence was broken, when Yuzu and Rin ran over to Yuya again.

''LET GO OF HIM!'' the pink haired yelled, as she yanked one of the guys who were holding Yuya off him, Rin doing the same.

Yuya's mind was fuzzy and his body a single trembling mess.

''Yuya did they hurt you? Come on we'll-'' Yuzu started, wanting to tell the teachers what happened but Yuya cut her off before.

''...home...''

Yuzu blinked in confusion and looked over to her friend Rin, who seemed to understand immediately.

''Do you want to go home Yuya...? Should we call Mr. Hiragi...?'' Rin asked, not getting a verbal answer from the tomato haired boy but understanding the slight nod Yuya was giving her.

None of the kids would suspect the silent purple haired boy, who was sitting in the shadow of a tree next to the playground, smiling as he ripped of some grass and let it flow with the wind, to be the one who stopped Shingo from what he planned.

''Yuri! I know you stole my slingshot! Give it back you thief!!'' Another boy came up to him, puffing his cheek and glaring down on him.

Rolling his eyes Yuri grabbed into a bush next to the tree and threw the classic toy over to his adoptive brother, who barely managed to catch it ''It's not stealing if you leave your things everywhere.'' he said calmly, leaning back on the tree.

''Why did you take it in the first place? You know that's not nice...'' his other new family member said as he setpped closer and sat down next to him.

''Maybe I had my reasons... Maybe I'm simply not nice...''

_-Flashback End-_

____________________________________________________________

*cough* More Yuto in the next chap *cough cough*


	4. ,,Mission Complete``

With a swift move, Sawataris hand went through some strands of Yuyas hair, making the tomato haired boy flinch.

''My, my... You've become a real beauty by the years~'' Shingo chuckled ''I knew hanging out with those girls would turn you into one someday but I didn't expect you to become so pretty!'' he said, grinning widely.

The smaller one couldn't look at the rich boy in front of him directly.

He was surrounded by this boy he used to know and about three of his friends, so what could he possibly do now?!

''Are you ignoring me...?''

Daring to look up to the rich brunettes face, Yuya could see that the amused expression of Shingo's slowly faded into an annoyed.

Oh no, he provoked him!

Shaking his head slightly, Yuya looked on the ground, avoiding to meet the eyes of one of the other boys.

''Oh, you're not ignoring me...?'' Shingo now asked. The next moment Yuya was forced to look up, as one of Shingo's friends pulled his hair so that his eyes were directly confronted with Shingo's gray ones glaring at him ''Then why are you not saying it or looking at me?'' the brunette asked.

Yuya's heartbeat was getting faster and he had to take deep breaths. Maybe if he tried to do something against this painful grip of that guy...

''Ootomo, you may let go of him, I think you're scaring him.'' Sawatari now said.

Yuya gasped as suddenly the tall light-brown haired boy let go of his hair.

''Sorry Sawatari.''

''Next time you wait until I tell you to do something,'' Shingo said stepping closer to Yuya who only dared to look at Sawatari's shoes. They looked expensive and neat, just as to be expected from a member of the Sawatari household. ''I told him to let go of you Yuya. Don't you think I at least deserve to be looked at for this?''

The young boy gulped. Not saying anything he hesitantly raised his head to look at Shingo. Now he felt his shivers coming back and the fact that Shingo now raised his hand made Yuya look at him in terror.

What now? Would he punch him?

Quickly Yuya closed his in anticipation of the impact on his head but instead, he only felt the other males hand resting on his head to stroke his hair. Immediately Yuya flinched and opened his eyes in surprise.

What...?

''You're so scared~ I think this is going to be fun little Yuya!'' Shingo laughed ''Let's make this quick: I know that you are in my new class. What a nice coincidence, right?''

Not answering Yuya still stared at Shingo who now took his hand off Yuya's hair and pointed at on of his friends, who Yuya did not look at before. It was a casual looking green-haired boy who had no special appearance but the fact, that he carried about four copies of the same math book Yuya was holding. They really were in the same class now...

''Well I think my friend Yamabe had a hard time for today holding our books and we won't be there at the beginning of our next lesson. You, as you are new to this school, could make yourself useful by helping us out, what do you think~?'' Shingo smiled with crossed arms. This was way easier for him than in Junior High, now that he had experience in getting people to follow him!

''...I...'' Yuya switched between looking at Shingo and a load of books in the arms of Yamabe ''...I...I don't...'' Yuya's voice was very silent and it actually was hard for Shingo to tell if the cute orphan was even saying something or not.

''Well, I don't hear any complaints. Guys?'' Shingo asked his group.

''Nope, did you hear anything Kakimoto?'' Ootomo asked.

Now the shorter dark-brown haired boy pouted ''Nah, not a single word. How boring!''

''Great!'' Yamabe said before handing his burden over to Yuya, who unwillingly took them.

The books were heavy and Yuya was not sure how this Yamabe guy was able to carry them for such a long time. Why didn't they all just carry their own books?!

''Sh-Shingo, I-'' Yuya tried to speak up but was cut off by Shingo

''I'm so glad you are cooperating. It would be a shame, if I had to talk to my father about, you know, his donations to the Hiragi orphanage~''

Finally, Yuya understood what this is all about. Widening his eyes, Yuya had no fear of looking at Shingo anymore.

The disbelief that was reflected by Yuya's eyes surprised Shingo. Now that he felt bad in any way, that would be ridiculous, but it somehow seemed to bother him, that Yuya looked at him like he was... disappointed...?

Followed by her brother, who she held by his wrist, Ruri stormed through the halls of YouShow High with a quick pace.

''Geez, as if we'd be able to make up excuses for him every single time!'' she complained. It was either the three of them or just Yuto who got late to their training every time, depending on if the Kurosaki's waited for Yuto.

Shun just rolled his eyes at that ''Are you blaming Yuto for his locker being stuck all the time?''

''I only blame him for not getting another one! He could ask his father-''

''You should know by now that Yuto rather hates asking others for help. That's not his way and you know that...'' he explained, earning an annoyed groaned from Ruri before she promptly stopped.

Yuto, just as his brothers would keep it as secret as possible that their adoptive father was the principle of this school. They would never ask him for anything and deal with it like all the other students.

Almost tripping over his own feet at that sudden stop, Shun blinked and followed the direction his sister was looking at.

''Isn't that this Sawatari guy who was in your class last year...?'' Ruri asked as she furrowed her brows, watching the said brunette and some other guys surrounding the cute boy who resembled Yuto.

Shun, however, didn't answer as he made his way towards the lockers where they were standing ''Shouldn't you be at some kind of meeting right now, rich kid?'' Shun called, resulting in the group looking up to him.

However, the tomato haired boy didn't look up, being visibly cowed by the taller students.

''Kid?'' Shingo said turning to the male Kurosaki ''Just because we're not in the same class anymore, that doesn't mean you're suddenly at any other range than me.'' he said.

''In fact, you've never been at my brother's range and you'll never be you douche!'' Ruri said, stepping in front of the young Sawatari.

Yuya, on the other hand, was shocked as he looked up to the Kurosaki's wide-eyed.

This was brilliant and exactly the type of confidence he needed! This girl is making it look so easy...

''What a foul mouth! Kurosaki, why don't you teach your baby-sister how ladies have to behave? We can talk after that.'' Shingo spat, his suck-ups nodding in agreement.

Shun growled through gritted teeth, however, he was held back by his angered younger sister.

''This 'baby-sister' wants a good explanation for you making this new student carry you guys stuff, otherwise, she'll teach YOU how to behave!'' Ruri shouted, her face red in anger.

The rich boy, however, wasn't looking as if Ruri's threat impressed him the slightest bit ''You may try, soccer-looser'' he said ''As your brother correctly said, there is a meeting I have to attend. My dear friend Yuya offered to carry our books to our next lesson, as we will be late.'' he added, laying one arm around Yuya's shoulder as if they would be close friends, which made Yuya stumble a bit ''Now isn't he sweet~?'' he cooed.

Yuya stared at the heavy pile of books in his arms and recalled what Shingo said earlier. His family was dependent on those donations!

Neither did Yuya want to lie to the Kurosaki twins, nor did he want to provoke Shingo and thereby ruin his family's life so he just remained silent, keeping his stare on the books he was holding.

He could endure this.

''Then why isn't he able to say that by himself?'' Shun asked, making Yuya look up in confuse.

''Is it because you made up this stupid little story?'' Ruri crossed her arms and glared at the brunette, who just turned to grin at Yuya.

''Alright. Yuya, why don't you tell this low life about your kindness~?'' he cooed, making Yuya shiver.

The siblings he often watched playing soccer in one team with Yuto, were standing about one foot away from him, waiting for him to say something about this whole situation.

Shingo hummed, signalizing Yuya that he was getting bored from waiting for him to speak up

He kept his mouth shut and tightened his grip around the books.

''I highly doubt, he's going to confirm your story Sawatari...'' Ruri said. She actually got worried as she looked at the boy who resembled her friend.

Shingo let go of Yuya and crossed his arms ''Maybe because you guys intimidate him!''

Shun let out an annoyed groan ''Do you even listen to what you say? Do you really think we'd be dumb enough to believe that?'' he said stepping closer to Shingo, keeping eye-contact.

''Certainly, I do...'' Shingo growled, glaring at the elder Kurosaki.

''Try me Sawatari and you'll see what happens...'' Just as Shun was about to grab the city council's son at the collar of his shirt to underline his verbal threat, a strong hand grabbed Shun by his shoulder, turning him around to face his and Ruri's coach.

''What the heck are you two still doing here?'' Mr. Tenjo asked, sounding calm but his expression showed them that he was really mad ''And where is Yuto?!'' he added louder.

Holding back his laughter as he saw the siblings being lectured and dragged towards the soccer field, Shingo winked at Yuya and whispered ''I want to sit close to the window next lesson, so you better keep me a seat.''

Snapping his fingers to make his 'gang' follow him, Shingo walked off, leaving Yuya there. His brain was still in progress to comprehend what just happened.

By the expression on Yuri's face, everyone could see his annoyance. Why would their trainer send him to look for this piece of dirt?!

It was well known that Yuri hated Shingo Sawatari with great passion, but the fact, that this idiot even was allowed to call himself a member of the baseball team just made the teen want to puke.

This guy never trained alongside with them (which was actually nothing he'd complain about) and would never show up on time, demonstrating everyone what a privileged pain in the ass he was. Yet he thought he would be the leader of this team.

It was a miracle they'd still win, despite Shingo never working with others. Of course, Yuri wasn't a natural team player, but unlike a certain Sawatari, he knew when it was profitable to do so.

Yuri stopped as he saw the most annoying Student of YouShow High leaving from where their lockers were but there also was another person, who Yuri could recognize everywhere and anytime.

What were they doing with Yuya?

''Oh, I see my team missed their best player?'' Shingo stopped in front of Yuri with a grin that made the purple haired want to break his nose.

''Trust me, we couldn't care less if you'd not show up,'' Yuri said, his eyes wandering to the tomato haired boy, who now turned around a corner, leaving his field of sight.

There was something about the look on his face that evoked something inside of Yuri. It was the same feeling he felt when he was younger and watched Yuya being bullied by his classmates.

Shingo however, visibly offended, just snorted and wanted to walk straight on into the auditorium, but Yuri held him back by his wrist.

''Hey! How dare you! Get your filthy hands off my wrist you dirty plant-lover!'' Sawatari yelled.

Yuri's glare sent shivers down his spine. He saw Yuri being annoyed and sometimes even angry before but he never saw him with this kind of murderous glare!

''Care to tell me why you are so late?'' Yuri started in his usual calm tone.

Shingo furrowed his eyebrows, desperately looking at his friends making Kakimoto run to call a teacher. Ootomo and Yamabe just stood there, trying to look ready to defend Shingo.

''What do you care?! I-I just helped out an old friend-''

''Don't fuck with me.'' Yuri's grip around Shingo's hand tightened, making the brunette hiss in pain ''You have no friends and even if, Yuya is definitely not one of yours.'' he said sternly, knowing that those money craving idiots, who called themselves Sawatari's friends, would probably not even try to help Shingo if Yuri would beat him up.

Not that Yuri felt sorry for him.

Shingo blinked in surprise ''Y... You don't know anything! I have more friends than you could imagine! Where do you even know Yuya from anyway?!''

As Yuri saw Kakimoto returning, accompanied by the vice-principle, Yuri tried his best to keep a normal expression as he let go of Sawatari's wrist.

No need to punch him in school and get himself or his father into trouble. He could wait.

Shingo smiled triumphantly as he greeted the adult ''Roget~ I'm glad to see you!'' he said, hoping that the blonde adult, who often got financial aid by his father, would help him.

''Young Sawatari, Sakaki...'' he greeted the two students ''Shouldn't both of you take part in a meeting right now?'' the composed teacher asked in a friendly tone.

''I wanted to! But this creep is threatening me and he won't let me go to the auditorium!'' Shingo complained, crossing his arms ''How can this school tolerate such disrespectful behavior?!''

Yuri chuckled at the irony in Shingo's words ''I don't know what he's talking about sir. I simply should pick him up, as he certainly wasn't able to read the clock and already was getting pretty late. Also, I don't see my fist being raised against him.'' he simply stated.

Mr. Roget sighed ''True, I don't see any threat for you Sawatari.'' he simply said, hiding his annoyance for being called for nothing ''Now I won't stop you from going to the auditorium now.''

''Wha-'' Shingo was stunned. It was always ending like this whenever he wanted Yuri to get caught in action: All of the teachers he called so far did nothing!

It seems like there was some kind of magical wall, which protected him from any kind of punishment.

''You heard Mr.Roget,'' Yuri said now being the one to head towards the auditorium followed by an annoyed Shingo and his slightly embarrassed friends.

Hopefully, Shingo wouldn't get angry at them for their low action.

But right now something else was on Shingo's mind.

What was this whole thing about Yuri and Yuya...?

There were not many situations, in which Yuri would actually try hurt him, as their equal hate for each other was usually keeping a great distance between them, but it seems that he now got something to provoke the purple haired.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he sat down alongside the rest of the baseball team to not listen to whatever they said about their upcoming match.

Maybe this was his chance to make Yuri pay for constantly intimidating him...

*

Lost in his thoughts, Yuya walked towards the direction he remembered his next class would be held at, and his arms started to feel numb.

There were two people trying to stand up for him right now and he couldn't help them. Instead, he got them into trouble, which was the worst.

''Watch out!!''

The teen let out a shocked gasp as he was thrown off his feet, loosing his grip on the books and falling backward with another person on top of him.

Yuto groaned as he shut his eyes and slowly raised into a sitting position. Luckily he didn't get hurt but the sudden fall made him feel dizzy for a moment.

He knew he shouldn't have run around the corner so carelessly but knowing Mr. Tenjo, he didn't want to waste any more time.

''Damn...'' the hissed ''I told you to watch-!'' the raven-haired stopped abruptly as he realized who he was currently pinning down to the floor.

Fan-f***ing-tastic.

Yuya went pale as he stared up at Yuto and with watery eyes.

The sudden impact did not only caught him by surprise but also hurt. Not to mention, that the harsh tone that Yuto just used to talk to Yuya was scaring him in this already emotional state.

Students started to gather, whispering so the boys couldn't understand what it was about.

Some were even about to pull out their smartphones, taking pictures but Yuto saw that and was fast to react.

He quickly got off Yuya and glared at the crowd ''Try to make a picture and your phones will be the first thing to be broken.''

The students who knew Yuto were quite shocked, not having seen that cold side of the usually calm and popular student often. Those who were new to this school would keep in mind to not mess with this guy.

However, they started backing away, minding their own business again.

Relieved, Yuto turned around to the tomato haired boy who was already up on his knees, shakily picking up some books from the ground.

Five times the same math book? Why?

Yuto took the last book from the floor. Yuya flinched as the raven-haired knelt down in front of him to hand him the book, which made Yuto furrow his brows. Was he scared of him...?

Yuya stared at the book in Yuto's hand, slowly taking it to have the complete pile of books in his arms again.

Neither was he able to say sorry for being in Yuto's way, as he was dressed in his team's jersey and obviously was in a hurry to get to the soccer field, nor could he thank him for helping him. He only stared at those pure gray orbs.

Similar to Yugo, Yuto's eyes had something, that seemed to capture Yuya. Though the color was cold, similar to Shingo's, he felt something warm as he kept looking into them.

Yuto felt his cheeks flush a little as the slightly smaller boy's gaze met his. The ruby-eyed boy was a great mystery to him. Right now, he looked like a vulnerable person that needs comfort and protection, which Yuto thought was cute, but whenever he saw him performing, Yuya looked like no one could break him or make his smile fade and this was something he truly adored.

''Yuto!'' Quickly the raven-haired got on his feet and turned around to see Kaito, also dressed in his jersey, standing some feet away from him with crossed arms ''My father was looking for you! You know he isn't patient!'' the blonde reminded Yuto what he actually was up to.

''W-wait a moment I need to-'' Hearing quick steps behind him, Yuto turned around once again to see Yuya running away.

Disappointed, as he didn't get to apologize to him (or at least talk to him in a normal tone at all), Yuto let out a sigh ''...tell him I'm sorry...''

Mentally facepalming himself for being too slow he followed Kaito. He hopefully would get a chance to make up to the shy boy soon...

*-*-*-*

The bell rang and Yuya already was in his class.

Relieved, as no student seemed to sit in the very last row, Yuya placed Shingo's book on the desk next to the window, slightly cringing at the feeling of doing what Shingo said, like a slave.

After placing the other books of Kakimoto, Ootomo, and Yamabe on the remaining tables in the row, Yuya sat down next to the seat he prepared for the city official's son and watched the other students in his class.

The only reason why he remained somewhat calm in this situation if you don't count his lip-biting as being nervous, was because no one paid attention as he entered the class.

They were all talking about random stuff, sitting on their desks in small groups or munching their unfinished lunch.

As the door opened the whole class went silent.

As everyone sat down quickly Yuya began to get really nervous, not knowing what to expect from his new teacher.

''There we are again. I hope you could enjoy your first break.'' the tall silver-haired male said, his voice sounding clear and emotionless.

As soon as the teacher stepped to his desk he looked at the class.

''You are Hiragi Yuya.'' he said as he realized there was one student he didn't see in the first lesson.

(A/N: I'm not sure if this is a special thing about my school, but I'm used to having one class teacher for most of our subjects, so it could also happen that we are only taught by one or two teachers a day. Since I like this concept I'm going to use it in this story^^!)

Yuya quickly looked down on his table and nodded, hoping this gesture would be enough for the teacher as an answer. Some students turned around to look at him as his teacher mentioned his name which was pretty much breaking his hope of being ignored for the rest of the day.

''I see...'' Yuya heard his teacher say ''I am your class teacher, Akaba Reiji. Since you only missed the first lesson I don't think you lack of important information. Yet, I ask you to stay here after this lesson for some minutes, I need to talk to you.''

Another nod came from Yuya, who was still not looking up.

He didn't know what his teacher could possibly want to talk to him about but asking him right now was not an option for Yuya.

''Excuse me, Mr. Akaba...'' one girl said ''but some students seem to be missing!'' she stated.

''That's true. Since they are repeating the year, they are already members of some teams of our school. They are attending their team's meetings in the auditorium.'' Mr. Akaba explained, destroying the girls hopes to get some credit for being observing ''As we are already on the topic, I'll dismiss you ten minutes earlier today, so all of you will get to the soccer match this break in time.''

Some cheers could be heard and as Yuya raised his head to look around the class, he saw general satisfaction on the other students' faces.

''Now let's start with this year's first topic...''

As Mr. Akaba started to draw a sinusoidal curve on the blackboard, followed by some annotations and explanations, the whole class started to copy the image and Yuya was actually fast at that.

While others were only half done, either being lazy or getting distracted by their friends he already sat there, waiting for something to happen. At least studying wouldn't be as much of a problem for him.

The loud sound of the door, which was practically slammed open, made Yuya look up, only to frown at the sight of Shingo.

''Sorry you had to wait but my team needed me~'' The brunette said loudly, making some of his new classmates raise an eyebrow or cringe at how ridiculous he acted.

''Would you kindly get your rich ass out of my way!?''

Another voice could be heard from behind Shingo, who was roughly pushed out of the doorframe to reveal someone Yuya didn't recognize at first. Yet he knew he saw him before.

Angered, Shingo gritted his teeth, as some students laughed and even Yuya had to suppress a chuckle ''Did you just dare to kick me?!''

''Shingo, Crow, could you two please just take a seat and start copying the image on the blackboard?'' The silver-haired teacher asked, adjusting his glasses in slight annoyance.

The boy with reddish spiky hair didn't seem to care about the other male's death glare and just made his way to the last row.

Yuya blinked in surprise as said boy just sat down next to him on the seat next to the window.

The tomato haired boy switched looking at him and Shingo several times, not knowing what to do now.

''Hey...'' Suddenly the taller male, who had several piercings, started ''... I saw you before, didn't I?''

So Yuya didn't just imagine having seen him before!

''I'm Crow Hogan!'' The red-haired smiled, saying this. It really comforted Yuya to see the warm and friendly attitude of the other male ''Oh, I remember now! Aren't you the guy who stalks us whenever we're training in the park?''

Hearing the other saying this so casually and with a huge grin on his face, Yuya's heart dropped.

Stalking...? Do all of them actually notice him and see him as some kind of creep?!

Sitting motionless in his seat, pale and biting his lip, Yuya looked like someone just told him he'd only have one more hour to live.

''Hey, are you okay...?'' Crow asked with slight concern as he saw the crimson eyed boys expression.

Before Yuya could answer a loud slam made him flinch.

''Don't you see there is a book on this desk? This is my seat, so get lost!'' Shingo spat, really angry as he had to endure this embarrassing treatment in front of this new class.

''Oh..'' Crow raised an eyebrow ''...I see...'' he said. Shingo almost smiled, as he assumed Crow would move away, but the next moment he saw Crow laying his hand on the book, shoving it painfully slowly over the edge of the desk.

If Shingo wouldn't be so shocked, he could have easily prevented this book from falling on the floor, but he didn't.

''Well..'' Crow said, placing his own book in front of him ''...it seems like this is my desk now.''

Laughter could be heard from the other students and Yuya too, felt a rising urge to chuckle at the Sight of Sawatari struggling to comprehend what just happened, but the loud smash, which came from Mr. Akaba slamming his hands on his desk, killed the mood and silenced everyone.

''Sawatari, just take a seat and start copying the image.'' He said, his face not giving any hint of whether he was being angry, annoyed, tired or all of those.

As Shingo was picking up his book he shot a death glare towards Crow, who was already at copying the said image on the blackboard, appearing like a good student, which Yuya wouldn't have expected at first.

While spacing out, Yuya didn't realize the red-haired scribbled some messy words on another sheet of his notebook, carefully placing it on Yuyas desk to not get the attention of his teacher.

The tomato haired boy blinked at the little letter, before reading it.

>>I didn't mean it the bad way when I said you stalked us, so take it easy little one! ;) Now what's your name anyway?<<

Yuya felt relieved, yet a bit embarrassed for not getting that joke before.

Should he answer now? Well, he couldn't just ignore the question...

Hesitantly he wrote his answer >>Sorry, I'm Yuya. And please don't call me like that, I'm not THAT little. << before passing his letter to Crow again, a little flush on his cheeks as he felt like he was being called 'small' or 'little' way too often.

Just some moments later Yuya saw the letter being placed on his desk again with some more text.

>>Wow, seems like I've hit a nerve, didn't I? ;D You're lucky, I'm not a stupid asshole like Shingo because I know a heck load of small-people-jokes! But sadly I'm more of a stupid nice guy, so I won't bully you.<<

At that line, Yuya had to smile to himself a bit before continuing

>>Also I expect you to smile at least one time while reading this since I don't just call myself stupid all too often and it looks like you had a hard day.<<

Yuya's eyes widened at this final line. Taking his pen he again wrote an answer, this time not feeling that uneasy to communicate with the other male.

>>Mission Completed. I wish I could make others smile that easily.<<

After placing the sheet of paper on Crow's desk again, Yuya didn't have to wait much longer for an answer.

>>I'm trying whenever I can and I'm sure you can do it too if you try! Btw, how about we'll go to the match together? You look like the only nice guy in this class full of brats and idiots and I usually don't befriend with said ones!''

Yuya was puzzled about the kind but also irritating text he was holding in his hands. How the hell could it be that easy to make friends? Was the other one joking?

''Mr. Akaba!'' Yuya flinched, as Kakimoto, who sat next to him called for their teacher ''Crow and Yuya are exchanging messages!'' he said.

Yuya gasped in surprise and watched Mr. Akaba coming closer to him. The teacher simply took the sheet of paper where he and crow would write their messages on, read it and then he looked at Yuya's notebook.

''Mr. Akaba, it was me who-'' Crow wanted to clear things up, so Yuya wouldn't get into trouble but Mr. Akaba already cut him off.

''I know you started this, I'm not blind just because I'm standing at the other side of the room.'' he simply said, now looking at Kakimoto's desk.

''You are right, Yuya and Crow were communicated during my class. Silently. Unlike others in this classroom.'' Mr. Akaba said, making some of the other students in the front rows realize they were heard, so they also stopped talking and paid attention to their teacher, who seemed like he was about to lecture someone right now.

''Also...'' he went on, looking at the whole bunch of Shingo's group ''both of them are done copying, while the only content on your sheets is the headline. If anything, then you are to be blamed for disturbing my lesson without any result.''

Having said this, the silver-haired adult went to his table, taking the sheet of paper with Yuya's and Crow's conversation on it with him.

At this point, the lesson went on with Mr. Akaba writing some more things on the blackboard. No one dared to make any more noise than the sound of pen's being lead over sheets of paper.

''Now, as promised I dismiss you to watch the match. You won't have any lessons after that and I won't give you homework on your first day.''

Most of the students rose, cheered and grabbed their stuff to leave the class quickly. Even Shingo's gang wasn't there anymore, only leaving Crow, Yuya and Mr. Akaba behind.

''Yuya?''The red-haired now asked, making Yuya almost drop his book as he wanted to take it and head for the exit too.

''U...Uhm... yeah?'' he asked but before Crow could ask about going to the match together again, Mr. Akaba cleared his throat.

''I'm afraid, I have to talk to Yuya alone for some minutes. How about you'll head for the soccer field and you two meet up there?'' The silver-haired male asked.

Damnit! Yuya completely forgot about this! And he also promised Yuzu to meet her there...

Crow pouted, not wanting to be all on his own, now that all of his friends of the basketball team were one class above. He really wanted to get to know at least one person in his new class better.

''Kay then... see you there Yuya!'' The red-haired left, waving him before closing the door.

Silence filled the room and the steady ticking of the clock almost drove Yuya crazy until, after half of a minute, the teacher sighed ''Don't you want to ask why you should stay longer?''

Yuya scratched the back of his head nervously, just giving a nod in reply.

''Well, Hiragi told me you were shy...'' Mr. Akaba said in a resigned tone, making Yuya look at him directly.

''Y-Yuzu's father...? He...told you?'' Yuya asked curiously, but still silent.

''Oh, a verbal reply'' the adult almost sounded amused ''I hoped I would get those at some point.'' he continued, making Yuya look away, ashamed of the fact that he acted so unrespectful towards his teacher.

''I'm not taking it personally, I'm informed about your situation and we will work on that.''

Yuya widened his eyes ''...h...huh...?''

Taking out his smartphone, the teacher tapped on the screen a few times before showing Yuya something.

What? Video clips?

The thumbnails clearly showed Yuya, either surrounded by kids or alone in his room at Hiragi's.

Covering his mouth with his hands in shock Yuya took some steps back.

''Your adoptive sister and father showed them to our principal when they registered you and they send them to me because they believe, with the proper training and support, you could become a great entertainer.'' Mr. Akaba said, turning off his smartphone and placing it on his desk ''They said it was your dream to become one.''

The student actually felt quite confused about Yuzu just showing the video's he recorded for his family someone, without telling him. But after all, she wanted to help him, right?

''Based on what I saw in these videos, I can only agree with your family. But in order to make some progress, we will have to work hard.'' Mr. Akaba said ''From tomorrow on, after your regular lessons and the sport's match, we will work on your confidence and on your performances. I know that you can only perform if the audience is below your age range so I came to an idea. The only thing I need to know now...'' he stepped closer and looked at Yuya seriously ''...are you willing to work on yourself? Will you try to overgo your current limits to reach your goals?''

Yuya stared up at his teacher.

Right now he was given the ultimate chance to make all of his problems disappear!

However, he knew this wouldn't be easy for him. His hands were shaking slightly, showing his inner conflict.

He took a deep breath and imagined the proud expressions on Yuzu's and Mr. Hiragi's faces when he'd be able to act around them like he wanted to. When he'd be able to perform around everyone in his orphanage, his family, his friends and the Shiunin's.

''I... I am!'' Yuya said loudly, all of his uncertainty fading for a moment.

Now was the first time Yuya saw his teacher showing the hint of a proud smile on his face before he placed one hand on the tomato haired boy's shoulder.

''I'm glad you decided that way. Now hurry up and leave before you miss the game.''

*-*-*-*

Shingo was fuming. Standing alongside his three closest friends, he was watching more and more students getting to the soccer field.

Crow really got some nerves taking his chance to make his new class respect him as he deserved! He made Shingo look like a giant fool in front of everyone AND he did not get punished for taking his seat!

''Kakimoto, you will give me your seat next to Yuya next lesson.'' He growled.

''Of course Sawatari!''

''Sawatari, what are we going to do about this Hogan guy?'' Yamabe asked.

''I'll have to think of something but firstly...'' the rich brunette caught a group of students his age on the other side of the soccer field, one of them directly glaring at him ''I'll have to do something about cabbage-head...''

Yuri was one of the first students to be on the soccer field, having Serena, a somewhat good friend and teammate of his, and her friends Rin and Yuzu standing next to him.

''What are you looking at?'' Serena asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew that there's only one student who really pissed off Yuri, but it appeared way too ridiculous to her that the usually composed Yuri would act as childish, and have a glare competition with him.

''Whatever it is, just stop for some time and help me finding Yuya in this crowd!'' now the pink haired girl complained and narrowed her eyes to get clearer vision.

They were currently standing in the front row of one side of the field but it was quite a huge one, so it was hard for Yuzu to make out single students in this crowd.

Now Yuri blinked and looked at her. That was right, she did have some relation to Yuya as far as he remembered.

Not that he would ever ask about it.

At that Rin chuckled ''Calm down Yuzu! We'll see whenever he get's here! I mean we just have to look for another doppelganger with crazy hair-''

Serena burst out laughing ''Are YOU making fun of other people's hairstyle?'' she asked.

''Hey!'' The green haired pouted but quickly calmed as she realized something ''Wait where is Yugo? He was at the team meeting...''

''He'll be here in no time. Needed to take a shower.'' Yuri explained absently, leaving out the part of the story where it was his fault that Yugo needed to wash out small leaves of a certain out of his hair.

He did not intentionally listen to what the girls said but he still was quite observing, which made him keen to find the tomato haired boy as quickly as possible.

Knowing that he would watch all of his brother's games too he had to be somewhere...

Yuya just made it to the schoolyard. Seeing the huge crowd that was gathering around the earlier empty soccer field he tried to not bump into someone while getting closer.

How was he supposed to find Yuzu in this loud and crowded place, not to mention that he won't be able to see anything of the match?

''Found you!''

Yuya gasped, expecting someone like Shingo or one of his friends to approach him from behind, but to his relief, it was only Crow who slightly punched his shoulder and gave him a cheeky smile.

Yuya gave him a hesitant smile. Even though the other male didn't seem dangerous, the open-hearted attitude of his was still new and somewhat irritating Yuya.

That didn't mean he didn't like it, he'd just have to get used to it.

''Seems like we have to fight our way through to the first row...'' Crow said grabbing Yuya's wrist.

''W... wha-?''

The red-haired said and just started pushing some of the taller students aside and pulling the smaller boy along with him. Yuya could hear a few of the students complain or groan and Crow answering with a half-hearted 'excuse me', 'sorry' or 'my fault'.

This was insane and Yuya's heartbeat sped up. He'd never have dared to push past someone just like that. What surprised him the most, was that no one really seemed to care about it any further.

Soon Yuya found himself as close to the soccer field as you could get if you were standing in the audience.

''Wow...'' Yuya said to himself, feeling really hyped now that he had such an experience. He quickly looked around to make sure that really no one was coming at them, but everyone was occupied either cheering for the match to finally begin, or chatting with their friends.

'' 'Wow'? Seems like you're into soccer, huh?''Crow laughed

Yuya got red and shook his head ''I-It's not... like that...!'' he said and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't realize his voice could get that loud, but it seems like the loud atmosphere forced him to communicate with such a volume ''...I... I just like watching...'' he continued as his eyes wandered to the school's team.

He quickly found the group of three which interested him the most.

Shun and Ruri were talking to Yuto, the girl looking concerned. The raven-haired therefore made a face, which looked really annoyed. The memory of what happened between him and Yuto earlier made him blush madly. Could it be that Yuto was annoyed because of Yuyas clumsiness...?

''Me too. Well, actually I only watch because Shun and Yuto are in the team.'' Crow answered, making Yuya look up to him. ''They're like close friends.'' Crow answered the unspoken question of Yuya ''Shun was in my class before I had to reply this year, just as that Sawatari bastard. Well, and well Yuto is the brother of my teammate Yugo. You actually look a lot like him.'' he now muttered.

Yuya looked at the soccer players again. This world was way too small and full of coincidence...

Dennis, who he immediately recognized by his hair and the fact that he didn't have the same serious expression as the others before the match, found Yuya in the crowd and as soon as they made eye contact he took the opportunity to wink and gesture him to smile.

Yuya, therefore, went red and tried to look into another direction.

Now he saw Yuto glaring over to Dennis.

''Yuto? I told you to stop spacing out!'' Ruri waved in front of Yuto's face making him blink.

He quickly looked at her, then over to Dennis, who was at his position as a goalkeeper, and to the shy boy, he was constantly thinking about.

Despite the fact that he felt like kicking a certain freckled guy rather than the soccer ball, he tried to stay calm. Maybe if he was quick, he could run over to Yuya and say sorry for being so rude to him.

''Sorry, but I just want to go over there before-''

Now a loud whistle could be heard, silencing the majority of the audience.

''We are going to start the first soccer match in this season now!''

Feeling frustrated, Yuto went to his position. He still tried to focus on winning. He knew Yugo and Yuri would probably be watching, which was usually a reason for him to give his best, but having them AND Yuya watching him at the same time was pretty much forcing him to make sure his team would win.

''GO!''

With another whistle, the ball was thrown onto the field and he started running for it.

Yuri wore a little smile on his face as he saw his adoptive brother running, leading the black and white ball quickly towards the rival team's goal. It was nice to see Yuto being so passionate about something but today the raven-haired boy's expression was different. Something seemed to be bothering him...

''Oh I think I've found Yuya!'' Rin cheered making Yuzu jump ''What?''

''Where?'' Yuri asked making the three girls look at him in surprise, as they didn't expect him to care about this matter at all.

''Uhm... Over there, next to Crow!'' Rin said, pointing into their direction over the soccer field.

Crow soon realized they've been watched and raised his gaze to meet his teammate's.

''Oh, Rin!'' Crow waved to her and Yuya widened his eyes as he looked into the same direction as Crow.

''Yuzu...'' he said, as he met the gaze of his adoptive sister, who smiled at him with great relief and waved. A huge blush appeared on his cheeks and he more or less hesitantly waved back.

Yuri stared at the boy, enjoying the sight of him blushing before he sighed ''I'll go and get those fools over here before you ladies start crying.'' Overhearing the confused complains of the three girls the purple haired made his way through the mass of students, though it would take some time since Yuya was basically standing on the very another side of the soccer field.

Shingo, who saw Yuri's stare grinned ''Oh Yuri, you're making it way too easy...'' he left his confused company behind and, as he was not as far away from Yuya as Yuri was, he made his way over to him in no time.

Not making his presence noticeable before he was sure Yuri would be close enough to see them, he grabbed Yuya by his shoulders and turned him around quickly.

''What the-?!'' Crow asked and gasped shocked, as he saw Sawatari Shingo forcing Yuya, who had his eyes wide in terror, into a kiss.

Yuto, who was currently running alongside Kaito, who was at the ball, heard surprised gasps from out of the audience and couldn't resist turning his head, instantly regretting this decision.

Just as he saw that not just someone, but Shingo Sawatari, was kissing Yuya, he heard Kaito calling his name before the soccer ball was shot over to him.

His reaction time was not quick enough to think of a direction to kick it to, so his instincts took over. He shot the ball into the direction he was looking at and to top it all he was tripping over his own feet in his run and fell hard.

Just as Shingo let go of the pale, confused boy with a triumphant grin, Crow attempted to approach the brunette with his fists ready to punch the hell out of the rich boy.

If it weren't for Yuri to do it first.

In the same second, Yuri slammed his fist in Shingo's face another object met the face of the angry teen.

Two boys were falling hard on the ground, one of them whining at the impact while the other just let out a sharp hiss.

Yuya sat there, breathing heavily, not knowing what to think about, as the loud sound of a whistle reached his ears.

His first kiss was just taken by Sawatari Shingo for whatever reason and the just too familiar purple haired boy, who was now sitting up and holding his head, surprisingly showed up to punch the city council's son into his face.

The most important thing in Yuya's mind right now was that literally, everyone around them stared at the scene. And they started muttering.

Though he couldn't make out what they were saying because there were simply too many of them, he knew for sure that he wanted it to stop right now!

Feeling how it is getting harder for him to inhale the needed oxygen, Yuya stared at Yuri. Despite the fact that his facial expression does not portray him as if he'd be in pain, his nose was bleeding and red as a result of the impact with... a soccer ball?

''What on earth-?!''

As he saw Yamabe and Ootomo coming towards them, accompanied by Mr. Roget, Shingo felt relieved. He tasted some blood, which seemed to come from a laceration at his lip, and he gritted his teeth.

This punch hurt more than he'd imagined but the fact that his plan seemed to be working brought a small smile on his face before he quickly set up his show mask.

With a shaky, scared sounding voice Shingo looked at the teacher desperately ''Y-Yuri is c-completely insane! He punched me! I told you he's dangerous and if I tell my father about this I-''

''Hold on Sawatari!'' The blonde adult tried to keep the teenager quiet before anything about his corrupt connections to the Sawatari family would get into public ''I understand.'' he said turning to the violet-haired student, who seemed to kill off the brunette student with his cold glare ''You, young sir, are going to be suspended for at least a week!'' he spoke firmly.

Yuri didn't say a word. The fact that a soccer ball hit him from out of nowhere didn't seem to make him wonder at all too. He was too concentrated on the target of his rage, sitting and whining like the spoiled brat he was.

You could hear some students mutter something about how scary Yuri looked and that it would be better if such an aggressive kid wouldn't be allowed to visit this school at all.

''But what about Shingo?!'' Now it was Crow who spoke up ''Is he getting away with just harassing students?! Yuri just did what I was going to do to this bastard!'' the red-haired fumed, kneeling down next to Yuya, who stared at Yuri.

This glare, which was full of hate, was in Yuri's eyes and it was his fault...

''What are you talking about?'' Mr. Roget asked now looking at the pale and ill-looking third boy on the ground ''Who are you and what happened?'' he now asked Yuya.

Yuya snapped out of his shock and looked at the angry blonde man. He wasn't able to bring out a single word. He wished he could do something to defend Yuri but he couldn't while he was being watched by so many people in anticipation of an answer.

''Did you hear me?'' Mr. Roget asked louder ''Answer my questions!''

Yuya flinched at the harsh tone and extreme stress build up inside of him.

He needed to leave!

''Don't yell at him!'' The voice of Yuzu reached Yuya's ears. She, Rin and Serena just made it through the ridiculously crowded area between their former place and Yuya, who took the opportunity to jump on his feet and run away through the gap in the rows of students where Yuzu just came from the free space between some students where Yuzu broke through.

''Y-Yuya! Wait!'' the pink haired girl pleaded, still out of breath as it took her a lot of effort to get there.

Just as Yuri saw this, he attempted to run after Yuya but was held back by his wrist with a surprisingly tight grip.

''Where are you running to?! You are going to the principal, just as every other student when they get their punishment!'' Mr. Roget said.

Yuri turned around to face the blonde man. He wiped away some blood from his nose with the back of his hand and took a deep breath to restrain himself from punching his teacher too for holding him back right now ''Are. You. Kidding?'' he calmly asks.

Shingo grinned to himself the whole time but if he was honest, he didn't enjoy himself as much as he should. Though he totally managed to get Yuri in trouble, seeing Yuya's reaction to what just happened was not as pleasant as he had imagined it.

Harassment? Did he really go that far?

Mr. Tenjo fumed. Not only that this game was over now without any result, one of his best players was showing off their team as a stupid bunch of unconcentrated idiots and he probably also hurt someone.

By now he gathered the team with his whistle and glared at the young raven haired boy, who got his jersey dirty as he fell. He appeared to feel guilty and he better should.

Ruri looked at her friend concerned, while her brother's hand was lying on the smaller boys shoulder, showing that they were backing him up.

''I don't even know what you were thinking Yuto, but I actually don't really want to know it.'' The adult raised his voice.

Kaito, however, saw how bad Yuto felt ''Father I don't think he-''

''Yuto, you're banned for the rest of the month.'' Mr. Tenjo just went on, making Yuto look up shocked.

''What?!'' Ruri complained ''He's just as important as the rest of the team and he's one of our strongest players!''

''He indeed is, when he's not distracted. As long as he is not able to concentrate, he will not set a foot on this soccer field.''

''Then I will neither.'' Shun now said, making Yuto turn to him quickly.

''Don't!'' He said ''Shun, it was my fault, not yours...''

This was not only embarrassing but it also hurt. He loved soccer and he loved playing it with his friends.

Just as Shun was about to say something, Ruri cut him off whispering ''He cannot control our training in the park so keep quiet''

''Now since there is no point in staying here any longer, I dismiss you for today.'' Mr. Tenjo said ''I'll see most of you tomorrow. Yuto, you will come with me to our principle. He is the one to decide about your actual punishment since you actually could have hurt someone.''

''What-?!'' Yuto said in complete disbelief. This was the very first time for the raven-haired to be sent to the principles office but the thought of someone getting hurt because of his stupid mistake made him feel bad again ''I mean... okay...'' he said following his coach.

Yuya panted heavily as he stormed out of school, pushing those who were in his way carelessly aside. It wasn't a big deal to him right now, as his blurry vision prevented him from seeing their faces and his loud heartbeat made it impossible for him to hear the sound of their complaints.

He didn't know where he was running to but as long as he could get away from this horrible situation it didn't matter.

''STOP!''

A surprised gasp escaped Yuya's throat as felt himself being pulled back as strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and, losing his balance, he fell backward onto someone.

The tomato haired boy had his eyes shut, taking some deep breaths before opening them.

He had to blink a few times to get a clearer view on his situation. Infront of him was the street, which was crossing the Schools ground from the housing areas. There were several cars driving by with quick pace.

Was he about to run onto the street just now?

Now he looked onto the arms, which held him tightly by his waist. Through the fabric of his shirt, they felt warm and comforting, which was a very welcome feeling due to the fact that some tears on his face dried in the wind as he was running and made him feel cold

''You're really reckless...''

Turning around slowly and carefully he saw, again, clear blue eyes.

Yuya's shocked expression faded into a soft but sad one. He didn't care about anyone watching him right now.

Not being able to control himself from sobbing anymore, he held tight onto Yugo, who was really surprised now.

''Hey now... why are you crying...?'' he asked calmly as he brought up one hand to Yuyas head to stroke softly over Yuya's hair.

Yuya didn't respond but appeared to relax a little as he felt Yugo's hand on his head. His sniffles became more silent.

Yugo couldn't prevent a blush to creep up on his cheeks. Despite the fact that he hated seeing Yuya crying, he loved holding him so close.

''Hey... Do you want to leave? I'll bring you home...'' Yugo suggested.

Yuya knew, that if he would get home like this, everyone would worry. He would disappoint the children who believed in him and he would disappoint Mr. Hiragi.

''I...'' Yuya whispered ''...want to leave... but...I don't... want to go to the orphanage...''

As Yuto was brought into the principle's office, he was quite surprised to see Yuri already sitting in a chair in front of the huge desk.

''You?'' the raven-haired asked, surprised to see smeared blood under Yuri's nose. Did he get into a fight?

''Me.'' the purple haired casually answered.

Yuto could see by his expression that, even though Yuri tried to sound as composed as always, he was raging.

Yuto sat down too, not having to wait any longer before the door of the office opened again. A surprised man with dark brown hair was now standing in the door frame, not having expected that anyone would wait in his office right now. Especially not Yuri and Yuto.

''Uhm...'' he cleared his throat carefully to not accidentally spill any of the coffee out of the cup he was holding ''Good day gentleman, shouldn't you be at a match right now?'' he asked the coach of the soccer team.

''I should but unfortunately, it had to end earlier than expected.'' Mr.Tenjo started as he watched the principal walking around the desk and sitting down on his chair.

He looked at the boys in front of him with curiosity ''Mr. Roget, Mr. Tenjo I will deal with this, you may go now.'' he said.

''But sir, you don't even know what they-'' Roget now started but was cut off by the principle of this school.

''I think I am able to find out what happened if I need to. Please leave now.''

Both teachers didn't say anything more and left the room.

Now there were only two boys, one looking to the ground feeling very guilty, the other one resting his head in on hand to appear bored but he was also not looking up to the man in front of him.

''So...'' he started, taking a sip of the hot drink ''...I never expected to see you two here one day. Especially without Yugo.'' he chuckled ''would you please look up to me and tell me what happened?''

Yuto was the first one to sigh and look at his adoptive father.

Of course, Yusho Sakaki didn't appear to be mad at his son's, but rather confused ''I...I wasn't paying attention during the match and I shot the ball into the crowd of students... I might have hurt someone'' he muttered.

Yuri now looked at Yuto with somewhat of amusement ''Seriously~?''

''U-unintentionally!'' Yuto groaned, still not realizing that it was Yuri who he hit ''Mr.Tenjo banned me from training and now I'm here waiting for my suspension...I didn't even get to excuse to that person...'' he finished leaning back into his chair frustrated.

''I understand...'' the principal answered and took another sip of his coffee before crossing his hands on the desk and directing his gaze to his other son.

Yuri was still not looking at him. It didn't surprise him, though, as it has always been like this whenever Yuri did something wrong.

He would look away and say nothing. Yusho knew that Yuri didn't mean any harm... well at least not too much, but he loved his family and couldn't stand if they would be disappointed in him.

''Yuri...?''

''I punched Sawatari.'' Yuri said, looking at the shelf which was standing next to the desk ''You should re-arrange those books. There is practically no order. You should start by thematic, then alphabetic-''

''Yuri.'' the purple haired got cut off by the calm voice of his adoptive father.

He did not feel that bad at all when he punched that idiot but now, sitting in front of the man who always showed patience with him and explaining to him why he got into trouble, made him feel horrible.

Especially when the adult was still being kind as he always was.

Taking a deep breath Yuri quickly glanced over to the principal of this school, who was giving him a small smile.

Geez.

''Fine... I punched him... because I wanted to...'' Yuri said quickly looking away again ''Can we get our punishment now?'' he asked impatiently.

Their father was the nicest man on earth and even when his sons made trouble like that he wouldn't get mad at them, which was the worst for Yuri.

It felt like they'd secretly break his heart but he wouldn't even show them because he wouldn't want them to feel bad about it.

Yusho, however, did never get mad at his boys, because he just knew them well enough to understand whenever they had their reasons to do something.

Knowing that he wouldn't get any more of an explanation, the principle gave up on asking any further ''I know, that you are usually not the aggressor, but fine. As much as I'd like to hear everything about this story, I don't think you'll tell me. With the given information through the only punishment for this would be suspension Yuri.''

''Fine with me.'' the cabbage haired said before standing up and leaving through the door.

Yuto looked after him, wondering what actually happened to his brother.

''Yuto.'' Yusho said to gain the attention of his raven-haired boy again ''At first I wanted to say sorry for not being able to watch your match today. I had a long talk with Mr. Akaba about a new student...'' he explained scratching the back of his head and laughing awkwardly.

How could he still worry about such a thing after he heard what Yuto and Yuri did to get in trouble? ''I- It's okay...''

''Anyways... I think your coach already did punish you enough. It actually bothers me that Yuri wouldn't tell me what happened. I didn't want to suspend him at all...'' he said before drinking the rest of his coffee ''...I will get home late, will you look after your brother?''

Yuto just nodded before he stood up ''I will, thanks, Father'' he said.

As he closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath. This was a really uncomfortable experience.

''I almost forgive you.'' He heard Yuri's voice next to him.

The violet-haired boy kicked himself off the wall next to the door, which he was leaning against ''But I gonna repay you that bloody nose somehow.'' he said in a tone which made it unclear if he was joking or serious.

Yuto was caught off guard by this. So it was Yuri, who he hit! Opening his mouth to excuse to his brother, he was already silenced.

''Tsk. Cut it out, I told you I ALMOST forgive you~'' Yuri said as he started walking off out of the school building, followed by Yuto ''You usually don't suck at soccer, so what was wrong with you?'' he asked.

''Hard to explain...'' Yuto answered, ignoring the mild insult ''...what about this whole incident with you and...'' Yuto felt anger building up inside of him, as he started to remember what he saw before he shot the ball at Yuri ''...you know who I mean.'' Yuto quickly said, not wanting to think about Shingo Sawatari right now.

''Not hard to explain but...'' Yuri got closer and laid one hand on his brother's shoulder to pull him closer ''... it seems like you'd already know it and it appears to anger you just as well~'' he cooed.

Yuto blushed a little at this unexpected approach.

''But don't you get jealous of me for being the one who actually got to slam his fist into our golden boys face~!'' Yuri said laughing triumphantly as he ran off towards the housing area.

''Hey, don't just leave me like that! Yuri!''

____________________________________

FINALLY, THE FIRST SCHOOL DAY IS OVER! (It took me some nerves to publish this story at all especially since writing in English is so challenging for me x.x)

I will not give up on this story until it is finished, but updates will take longer from now on!!

Please don't hate me o3o!!

I hope you could enjoy this so far,

See you next time!

(I am going to fall asleep immediately after publishing this as I need to get at least 4 hours of sleep if I want to make it to school tomorrow T-T)


	5. ''Why are you like this?''-''I honestly don't know...''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reviewing <3 You guys are so sweet!

The author of this story is currently dying of a major lack of sleep and sweets in addition with a fever (of 38.8°C), so this automatized message is presented to you by every BTS crack video on Youtube which is keeping her alive.

Srsly I hope this chapter is something I finally want to go on with working Yuya's performing skills on his 2nd day of school and friendship and all the drama I planned so yeah...

_________________________________________

''Just lay down and take a rest okay...?'' Yugo said as he carefully sat Yuya on the couch in their living room.

Since it was still bright outside he drew the curtains of the large windows close.

He turned around to see Yuya in the dim light, sitting quietly and motionless there on the sofa.

It broke the Yugo's heart to see him like this and the concern inside of him grew more and more. This morning, he was at least able to tell that he made Yuya cry, which gave him the chance to do something about it but right now he had no idea what was going on.

''Come on after you slept some hours it will feel better...'' the bluenette tried to convince Yuya to lay down.

Though Yugo felt quite stupid most of the time, he really wanted to slap himself for saying such a thing without even being able to tell what happened but on the other hand... what else could he do right now?

He knew that asking Yuya right now would not be a good idea. At this state he would not know if it would upset the beautiful cute boy, he cared a lot about, even more, as well as he didn't know how he himself would react to the given answer.

Yuya did not react.

Not even as he felt the hands of the blue-eyed boy on his shoulders, slightly pushing him back, so he would end up lying on the soft furniture, would his blank expression change the slightest bit.

He honestly did not want to sleep with so many things running through his mind but at the same time, it felt, as if the exhaustion would take overhand.

He silently watched Yugo leave the room only to come back some seconds later with a thin, light blue blanket.

Generally spoken, it wasn't as if Yuya would be able to complain anytime when he didn't like something. He either was didn't mind what others did, just like what Yugo did right now, or he was unable to do anything against it.

Just like it was with... what Shingo did...

Yugo covered the tomato haired boy up to his shoulders with his most comfortable blanket, hoping that it would help him to relax a bit but as soon as the blue-haired teenager was about to step away from the couch again, in order to get some water for Yuya, the small boy quickly grabbed the basketball players hand.

Yugo froze, as he felt the soft hand of Yuya's in his own. It was cold and shivering bit as if he would be scared to death.

''Yuya...'' Yugo spoke softly kneeling down to get closer to the frightened boy ''...What happened...?'' he asked, not being able to contain his curiosity anymore.

''S...some...thing...'' Yuya managed to whisper, more or less being able to restrain himself from starting to cry heavily ''...r...really...bad happened...'' he continued.

Using his free hand to pull up the blanket in order to cover up his face as he started to sob ''...a..and... Y...Yuto... a...and then Yuri...'' Yuya failed to bring out a clear sentence.

Hearing the names of his brothers did not help Yugo with the mess inside of his head.

''and... and all... because... Sawa...tari...'' Yuya sobbed harder ''...b...because he... w...why...?'' he finished his cryptic message leaving Yugo with growing concern and anger ''I'm... so... sor...'' Yuya wanted to add but was cut off by Yugo's warm hand petting his head, silencing him instantly.

''Don't... don't say you're sorry'' Yugo said, trying to sound kind but being unable to cover all of the anger, which was lying beneath his words ''Someone made you cry... he better should be sorry...'' he tried to comfort Yuya who was slowly looking up from behind the blanket he hid his face with ''rest now...'' Yugo said, giving Yuya's hand in his one last squeeze before he let go of it, stood up and went to leave the dim room, closing the door behind him.

He might as well just imagined it but he could swear he heard a weak 'Thank you' coming from Yuya before leaving the room.

Never in his entire life did Yugo feel so enraged. Who on earth dared to upset and scare a pure angel like Yuya was? Didn't he as well mention that douche Sawatari Shingo...? And what did his brothers have to do with all of this...?

Speaking of the devil, Yugo heard the door to his shared house is just in this moment being unlocked.

Yuri, followed by Yuto, entered the hallway only looking up shortly to the bluenette before taking off their shoes.

Scanning the two boys who just arrived Yugo grew more suspicious seeing Yuto's dirty clothes and Yuri's reddish nose. Both boys had an aura surrounding them which was telling the bluenette that they were extremely bothered... not to say pissed about something.

''Oh already here~?'' Yuri tried to sound amused but just as always when he tried to cover his actual emotions his eyes were portraying the annoyance within those words.

Yugo sighed as he got rid of his already uncomfortable shoes.

All he wanted to do right now was to sit down, watch some TV. Attempting to open the door to the living room he would be stopped by Yugo who stood in front of the closed door and grabbed the raven-haired boy's wrist before it could reach the door know ''Like heck, I'd let you in there right now.''

The dark aura seemed to vanish for a second as Yuto blinked and Yuri rose his eyebrows, highly amused as Yugo said those words.

''What the heck Yugo...?'' Yuto said in disbelief. It rarely happened that Yugo was actually mad at Yuto but he never acted like this before.

Thinking about what Yuya said, Yugo had to make sure to know what they did to Yuya before he could let them get close to him.

But now that he thought about it, what valid excuse did he have to not let the others in the living room of their own house...?

Yuto tilted his head and furrowed his brows as he saw Yugo literally scanning him with the most distrustful stare he has ever received in his life. What was the heck wrong with him?

''I get your point Yugo'' Yuri said while he stretched tiredly ''You do not sit on the same couch as I usually do unless you took a shower and changed your attire. You smell like sweat and despair.''

Yugo was never feeling so thankful to have Yuri as his brother as he was at this moment.

''Seriously...?'' Yuto asked looking at Yuri and Yugo. Wiggling his wrist out of Yugo's firm grip he gave in ''Jeez I since when are you guys, my mom?'' Yuto asked but did not complain any further.

He actually did feel uncomfortable in his dirty sportswear.

Groaning he left for the second floor where he could take a shower, which would hopefully help him to relax a little as well.

Yuri chuckled slightly as he looked after Yuto and then directed his now questioning gaze to Yugo, who now started to feel rather nervous ''Now little brother...'' the purple haired boy said, stepping a bit closer ''...am I allowed to enter the living room or are you going to try and stop me for some reason...?'' he asked in a calm but daring voice, making Yugo shiver a little bit. Yuri sounded really scary right now.

But knowing that he had to keep calm he let his ice blue eyes, full of determination, throw a piercing glare at Yuri.

He grabbed his adoptive brother by his wrist, dragging him to the kitchen and closing the door of said room.

Yuri's eye started twitching as he held back the aggression he felt. He did not like at all being told what to do and not knowing what was going on. This situation provided both of those triggers that could set Yuri's inner demon free in an instant.

''Listen Yugo, I don't care what kind of porn you were watching in there. Just turn it off and let me have some Netflix time because I am currently not in the mood for your weird behaviour -'' Yuri said as he attempted to leave the kitchen but Yugo was fast to hold him back by his wrist again before he could reach the door and pull him towards the kitchen table, forcing him to sit down on an empty seat.

''...You have 10 seconds to explain until I'll rip your face off.'' Yuri stated, hiding the fact that he was slightly impressed by the persistent manner Yugo was defending the living room with. He might have appreciated this attitude on Yugo if he wouldn't be that angry and tired right now.

''What happened to Yuya?'' Yugo asked sternly.

This caught Yuri by surprise ''That's not an explanation but a question-''

''Don't you try to make fun of me right now. Answer.'' Yugo spat out.

After some seconds of intense staring Yuri's lips curled up to an amused grin. Finally he got an idea which direction this conversation was going to take.

''Oh my... You could have just told me we have a guest...'' he cooed making Yugo roll his eyes. Yuri's expression softened a bit. One of the things that bothered him earlier was that he did not know where Yuya would have run off to earlier. He could not have been more delighted, knowing that he even was at his own house.

''So you wanna hear the short story or the detailed-story?'' Yuri asked

''I want to hear the story that gives me clear answers on the following questions: Why Yuya run out of the school crying? How are you and Yuto involved in that issue?'' Yugo retorted running a hand through his hair ''Actually I'd be satisfied with simply knowing who I am about to kill and how much I need to make him suffer.'' he added.

Laughing Yuri looked up to Yugo ''Aww man you are cute when you try to act as if you could actually man up and take revenge on someone...'' Yuri sighed ''To roughly sum it up: Shingo Sawatari is a walking piece of shit doing a lot of shit which. Today this shit involved him doing a great mistake involving Yuya, which lead to me slapping him and Yuto hitting me with a soccer ball.''

Yugo blinked a few times ''Okay sounds legit... kinda... I think you missed out something tough... what was that 'great mistake' in this matter-?''

''Sawatari kissed him.'' Yuri said. Those words hit Yugo like a lightning and it felt as if the blue-haired boy's heart stopped for a moment.

''Excuse me? Sawatari did what...?'' Yugo asked through gritted teeth, sincerely hoping Yuri would pull a prank on him.

Yuri felt the urge to slap this rich idiot again and again after saying this.

''During Yuto's soccer match he dared to...'' he continued but sighed as he did not want to repeat this sentence again ''...do that.''

His voice sounded calm and unaffected but his hand, which rested on the table was forcefully forming a fist which was visibly shaking with rage.

''When I arrived it was too late to prevent it, so I could only slap that son of a rich bastard. I would've done more if Yuto wouldn't have shot this stupid ball into my face. But that's not important.'' he continued. ''This was not the only thing he did to him today. I saw him and his little gang with Yuya earlier... I bet they cornered him or did worse while I wasn't watching...''

Yugo silently listened. Hearing about the way Yuya has been treated while he wasn't there to do anything about it made him feel sick and angry about himself.

Yugo stayed silent for a moment before he sighed. If what Yuri told him was true, then he had no reason to protect Yuya from his brothers... for now.

''Yuya is in our living room... He didn't talk much about what happened and I can see why... I had to make sure you guys were not the reason for him to be like this.'' Yugo simply said as he sighed making Yuri scoff at such an insult. As if he would do something to Yuya.

''But anyways now he should be sleeping. Help me to prepare dinner before he wakes up.''

Yuto just got out of the shower and lazily put on a white T-shirt and black loose boxer shorts. The towel he would use to dry his hair was hanging over his shoulders as he got out of the bathroom and silently made his way downstairs.

He was not up to talk with anyone after this attack in the hallway so he tried to sneak into the living room and relax, which he honestly found ridiculous.

This was his home as well, so why did he have to listen to anyone? He should be able to enter any room without asking for permission.

Passing by the kitchen he was especially careful to not make any noise.

Even though the door was closed he could hear Yugo and Yuri discussing something. Since the words ''Pizza'' ''Idiot'' and ''boring'' reached his ears he assumed they would just warm up some frozen pizza.

Perfect.

A disappointing dinner to end this disappointing day with.

Shaking his head he finally reached the living room, silently opening the door to not let the others hear it. He entered the room swiftly and closed the door again smiling triumphantly for a second.

Blinking a few times, due to the lack of light he needed some moments for his vision to get clearer before he was able to see everything.

Why did Yugo close the curtains?

Not really paying attention to his surroundings he did not see the curled up body beneath the blanket of Yugo's.

He took the remote and zapped through the channels on the TV and took the towel from his shoulders to ruffle through his still dripping wet hair. Of course, he quickly turned the volume lower so it wouldn't be audible for his brothers outside of the room.

Finally, the faint sound of the Gundam Seed intro made him actually light up a bit, carelessly throwing the wet towel on the couch.

Suddenly there was a movement beneath the light blue blanket, which made Yuto freeze on the spot, turning his head to the direction he threw his towel to.

''Mhh...'' Yuya groaned softly as he felt something cold and wet on his face.

He reluctantly rose into a sitting position, making the item, which interrupted his sleep fall onto his lap ''...a...towel...?'' Yuya muttered to himself as he was still a bit sleepy, while he was rubbing over his eyes with the back of his hand before he proceeded to inspect the item a bit more.

Hold on... this is neither his towel nor his blanket...

Blinking a few times, the memories of what happened earlier came back and suddenly Yuya remembered where he actually was.

Just now he realized that there were noise and bright lights coming from the television in the corner of his eyes, making him pale instantly.

He did not look up until now, yet he knew, that if the TV was running there had to be someone who had turned it on.

Slowly he let his glance wander across the floor of the living room, which was still dim but lightened up unsteadily by the flashing lights of the Anime which would be running on TV.

Floor, floor, floor, some dust, floor, feet...

Oh no... feet...

Gulping Yuya scanned the figure which was standing there motionless.

Familiar trained legs and arms, wet dark hair and finally his ruby eyes met grey orbs.

Across the room stood Yuto...

Both boys stared at each other with wide eyes.

None of them did expect to see the other.

This was anything but good.

''You...'' Yuto was about to talk to the tomato haired boy but stopped as he realized how the slightly smaller one reacted.

Backed away as far as he could on the couch, looking heavily distressed and his breathing seemingly sped up.

Yuto was really standing in front of him! This was not his imagination! Why did this have to happen to Yuya? Why so soon after everything that happened today?

But right now there was no way to get out of this situation. Even if he would run he wouldn't know where to and Yuto was closer to the door anyway. Wrapping his arms around his legs he pulled them closer to his upper body.

This was it. Yuto would probably be really mad at Yuya for bothering him so many times and now even being at his home...

Yuto, who was now fully convinced that he was not imagining Yuya sitting there suddenly saw the shy boy looking at him frightened.

Luckily Yuto still had the remote in his hands, so he could mute the TV and finally hear what Yuya was saying as he saw the soft lips of him shakily moving.

''...s...sorry... sorry.... I...I'm so...sorry, sorry...'' Yuya kept repeating silently within his nervous shaking.

Yuto didn't know what to do now.

Yuya was in his house for whatever reason (not that he would complain about that), having a nervous mental breakdown on the couch for whatever reason and all that Yuto could think of was how bad he felt for everything that happened today.

Intuitively he let go of the remote, which would hit the floor rather loudly making Yuya gasp and look up at Yuto, who approached him with quick steps and a determined serious expression.

The heart of the young performer was beating extremely fast.

Was Yuto that angry? Did Yuya upset Yuto even more by talking to him?

Mentally preparing himself for what might be about to happen, he was completely thrown overboard when Yuto leaned down to him and wrapped his strong arms around his slim shoulders to pull him closer.

Usually, this would be the moment for Yuya's soul to say goodbye and leave his body but for some reason, Yuya was not freaking out.

Yes, he was still shaking and the sudden closeness of the raven-haired boy, whose hair was still a bit wet and smelled somewhat sweet, shocked him but Yuya himself was surprised at how... safe he felt.

Yuto hugged him. And right now, Yuya felt protected.

''Please do not excuse anymore.'' Yuto calmly said ''Especially not when I am the one who has to excuse...'' he continued.

Yuya furrowed his brows in irritation ''H...huh...?'' he breathed out with watery eyes into the crook of Yuto's neck, which had the same sweet scent as his raven hair.

He was so close...

''I scared you today... didn't I?'' Yuto said while he kept Yuya close to his chest.

He never got to be that close to Yuya, without him running away immediately, so he needed to embrace this moment and say everything he wants to say as soon as possible.

''I'm sorry. I know... that you are uncomfortable with people... I usually... pretend to not see you in the park when we are training, because I knew you would run away as soon as I look at you... but I really like it when you are around... and... I hoped I could get to talk to you properly one day...'' Yuto said.

Yuya was extremely thankful for the fact that Yuto was unable to see his red face while he was burying it in the soccer players shoulder.

''... I didn't even realize it was you I ran into you earlier... this really must have stressed you out a lot...'' Yuto went on.

''I...'' Yuya started. He was so nervous that he made use of the looseness of Yuto's shirt and clung onto it, his hands shaking only a little bit by now. ''...I... thought... you hate me...'' Yuya finally spoke out his biggest concern.

''...W-what?'' Yuto asked in pure disbelief at this ''N-no! No, of course not! How could I...?'' he quickly said as he backed away a little bit in order to look into Yuya's flustered face. The ruby eyes of Yuya were avoiding Yuto's gaze and he bit his lower lip in order to calm himself down.

Trying not to let a blush creep up his own cheeks Yuto found himself looking away as well. At the same time, he couldn't prevent himself from taking his chance to ruffle through Yuya's hair, which felt just as silky as it looked like.

As Yuya gasped and desperately looked up to Yuto, who just now destroyed his hairstyle.

A small smile could be seen on the black haired male's lips ''Don't... worry about impossible things like this... okay...?'' Yuto said as he took his hand from the smaller boys head and let it run through his own wet bangs, which let him appear even cooler in Yuya's eyes as he nodded.

From outside of the living room a high pitched yelp could be heard and only some seconds later the door to the living room was opened by no other than Yuri.

''I knew you would sneak in... How unfair~'' He said while smirking

Both of the boys turned towards the doorframe as they heard Yuri's voice.

The violet-haired boy casually stood there turning the light on and came closer stepping towards Yuto and pulled him away from Yuya who felt more and more uneasy at the moment he saw the piercing glance in Yuri's eyes, which was directed to Yuto.

''You don't just wake up guests like that~ Where are your manners Yuto~?'' He said making Yuto scoff which made the violet-haired boy grin ''However, there's a spider in the kitchen and Yugo has a mental break down.'' Yuri explained where the yelp was coming from.

Yuto freed himself from Yuri's grip and groaned in annoyance ''So what?!''

''Go and kill it so we can eat our Pizza in a peaceful environment,'' Yuri said.

Massaging his temples Yuto rolled his eyes and left the living room while muttering something along the lines of 'why do I have to live like that?'.

As only Yuya and Yuri were left in the living room it suddenly went quiet.

Yuri, however, did not take his glance off of Yuya and his expression quickly softened. He finally was able to be close to the cute boy he had laid his eyes on since such a long time.

Soon Yuya was looking up to him, being all flustered and showing him a concerned expression, which almost made him look cuter than usually if that could be possible.

Yuri got closer and leaned down a bit so that their noses almost touched, which made Yuya gulp and blink a few times.

''Is there anything you would like to say or do you just like my face that much~?'' Yuri asked.

''Y-yes! Ah n-no! I mean...'' Yuya nervously looked around before he was able to say anything more ''...does it... hurt...?'' he asked barely audible.

Yuri tilted his head.

He wasn't stupid, so he could say that Yuya was referring to the bloody nose he had gotten from his brother's shot. Yet this was the perfect chance to tease Yuya a little bit.

''What exactly? I mean it stings a little bit that you keep watching me during training but keep fleeing anytime I even look at you, but...'' Yuri clearly lied ''...now that you actually talk to me...I can call it the first step towards recovery I guess~'' Yuri joked around.

Yuya's face was on fire by now and he stared on the ground ''...I...I...actually... I... meant...your ...nose...'' he said nervously.

'Jackpot' Yuri thought.

It was a way more pleasant feeling to tease Yuya than he expected.

It's not like he would let anyone else do this to him. That was something he wanted to enjoy all to himself. Of course, he wouldn't overdo it.

''Y-you... got hurt... because of me...'' Yuya went on.

Yuri's face dropped as he saw the blush on Yuya's cheeks fading.

He went pale instantly and wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them close to his chest.

Yuya himself hated this habit of his a lot, balling up like a child whenever he felt uncomfortable. It always made others worry even more... And that was exactly what he did not want to happen.

Yuri could only imagine what, or rather said, WHO was up Yuya's mind right now and it made the violet-haired boy extremely angry.

'Damn Golden piece of...' Yuri tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath.

Of course, he would have to hide his anger.

''Yuya...'' Yuri said with a serious tone as he brushed some bangs of green hair out of Yuya's face''...I got hurt because I was standing on the wrong spot at the wrong time...'' he started.

Yuya listened curiously as he could not clearly say whether Yuri was angry, sad or trying to comfort him. His behavior and the look in Yuri's eyes were not corresponding with each other.

''Neither was it you, who got me a bloody nose nor did you call out for me to come and help you. I did it because I wanted to help you. Though...'' Yuri's hand slipped to Yuya's shoulder and holding it firmly, though, not to Yuya's discomfort.

It felt... as if Yuri was subtly begging him to listen carefully ''...I was too late...'' Yuri drily said feeling disgust swell up inside of him ''I won't be late again Yuya. I swear...''

''Don't just throw it out! It will get back inside!!''

Yuri quickly got up, suddenly wearing his usual expression as he stood up.

''Sounds like we get dinner soon. I hope you like Pizza~'' Yuri said holding his hand out for Yuya to take.

Yuya hesitantly accepted it and Yuri helped him to stand up from the couch.

This sudden change of attitude confused Yuya even more than he already was about this whole situation.

In one moment Yuri changes from being flirty and intimidating to serious and soft behavior and vice versa...

As Yuri did not let go of Yuya's hand, the young performer let himself being lead into the kitchen, where Yugo was hiding behind Yuto.

The raven-haired Sakaki was right now closing the window dropping a cup into the sink, which he probably used to catch the ominous spider in, and pushed Yugo aside to get the Pizza out of the oven and place it in the kitchen table.

''If you want the spider dead, then do it yourself. I'm not a killer of helpless spiders.''

Yuto said as he turned around to face Yuri and Yuya. He appeared to be discontent with Yuri holding Yuya's hand.

''Don't make me look like I'd be cruel! This beast was hairy and obviously planned something I could sense it's evil presence-!'' Yugo exclaimed as he turned around and went silent at the sight of Yuri and Yuya.

Flushing he cleared his throat and tried to pretend he was not just freaking out.

''Oh yes Yuto why did you let that 2-inch monster alive it will probably come for revenge and kill us all in our sleep.'' Yuri said, fake-scolding his adoptive brother before turning to Yuya ''Why don't you sit down~?''

Yuya blinked before nodding and taking a seat at the round dining table, where Yugo was now putting four plates and cups on. growled at Yuri ''Yeah Yuri keep making fun of me but why did you not do anything about it unless... I don't know... you are... afraid of spiders as well? I mean you basically jumped up and left the room immediately after I mentioned it...'' Yugo pointed out.

''As if!'' Yuri chuckled ''I'm not scared. I find them disgusting, that's all.'' Yuri made clear, crossing his arms in front of his chest ''And I just jumped up because of your high pitched lady scream. That was truly terrific.''

''Oi that was-''

The sound of soft chuckling made the three Sakaki siblings look into Yuya's direction.

He quickly covered his mouth with his hands ''S...sorry... y...you guys are just really funny'' Yuya said looking away, smiling awkwardly as he scratched his cheek.

With a flush on their cheeks, the siblings exchanged surprised looks before they looked into different directions.

Yuya's cuteness was just unbearable sometimes.

Yuto cleared his throat ''Would you guys just sit down and eat already?'' he said cutting the cheesy meal into four large pieces.

''The man has spoken.'' Yuri said, sitting down on the free place to Yuya's left side while Yugo sat down to his right side, leaving Yuto with the seat across the table.

Everyone but Yuya reached out for a slice of the soft and cheesy Pizza.

As Yugo saw this he threw a quick glance to the tomato head who seemed to be staring holes into his empty plate.

He was quick to put the last slice on Yuya's plate.

''A-ah right... th..thank you...'' Yuya said as he looked at Yugo who wore a concerned expression.

He slowly took a small bite out of the huge slice and stared on his plate again.

He was absolutely not hungry but he did not want to worry the three boys either.

They were so so kind to him...

Swallowing the food he had in his mouth Yuya shakily set down the Pizza on his plate.

''Yuya...?'' Yuto asked.

Why were they so nice to Yuya...? They barely knew him...? What did he do to make them like him anyway...?

''Don't you like Pizza...?'' Yugo asked feeling a bit helpless as he saw a tear running down Yuya's cheek ''we could look for something else if-''

''...why...?'' Yuya suddenly asked ''...why are you... like this...?'' he asked weakly ''...why are you so nice to me...?'' he sobbed ''...I did nothing... to deserve this...'' he tried to wipe away the tears but new one's followed soon and his sobs intensified ''...a...and you... you keep telling me... such nice things... and... y..you... make me feel...'' Yuya stopped himself before he thought about what he was about to say ''...I...I... don't understand...'' he whispered shakily.

Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo quickly exchanged confused looks as if they would have some kind of mental conversation before Yugo came up with an idea.

''I don't know...'' he suddenly said trying to sound unaffected by Yuya's crying, though all he wanted to do was to hug and comfort the young boy right now ''... I honestly have no idea why I like you nor why Yuri or Yuto do so.'' he said taking a sip of water.

Yuya went silent and only sniffled a little as he looked at the bluenette with wide eyes.

Even Yuto and Yuri looked dumbfounded as they had no idea what Yugo was up to.

''I only know...'' Yugo said, taking a bite from his Pizza ''...that everytime...'' he paused to chew on the food in his mouth''...I see you watching my training...I feel eager to give my best...''

Yuya stared at him, his mouth slightly agape at what he heard.

Yugo took another greedy bite, smiling a little bit ''... I actually feel happier... when I know you were there...'' he continued ''...and I also know... that everytime I see you performing... I want to be like those children... being able to watch you being the happy and passionate boy, who is a fantastic performer ... I know.. that I am actually happy that I caught you when you were falling this morning... I am glad, that I got to talk to you today... Furthermore...'' Yugo stuffed the rest of the Pizza into his mouth before he went on with his speech ''...I do know... that my blood was boiling because I had to see you devastated as you were some hours ago...''

Finally, Yugo decided to look directly into Yuya's eyes, which were still shiny but not filled with tears anymore. Somewhere along the lines of Yugo, Yuya stopped crying, solely watching Yugo with shiny eyes.

''Just as I said: I cannot tell you why I feel this way but I do. I assume you are probably not able to explain why you liked watching us so much, yet you came almost every time and you were obviously focussing on us, am I right...?'' Yugo said.

Finding no words to answer, Yuya could not stop himself from being fascinated at how comforting the clear blue eyes of Yugo were. Together with the soft smile, this expression made Yugo appear like a hero. A guardian angel to be there whenever he was in danger.

Yugo simply loved the way Yuya looked at him right now.

It made him feel way more confident to know, that he was able to captivate the boy's attention like this and it was really challenging for him to not swoon all around Yuya right now and to actually think about what he was saying to Yuya.

''...see?'' he tried to sound cool ''We both don't know why Yuto or Yuri or I like you so much. I just know that I want to help you. That each of us wants to help you.''

For some seconds the whole room went silent until Yuya could hear Yuri's humming, making him look up to the violet-haired boy.

''My dear brother... for the first time in my life I can tell you with all of my honesty, that you said something smart...'' Yuri said contently ''I'm impressed~''

''Don't take it personally Yugo...'' Yuto said now ''...but you indeed never have been this accurate with anything you said before.'' he said smiling softly.

He actually was proud of his adoptive brother for coming up with this speech.

''I'm not sure how I'm supposed to NOT take this personally...'' Yugo said furrowing his brows and pouting.

''Thank you...'' Yuya said, gaining everyone's attention again.

He made sure to concentrate on staying calm and to talk in a normal tone.

Looking up to face everyone, first Yuri who was giving him a stare he could not clearly classify but definitely interpret as friendly in its own way, then Yuto who looked at him with a supportive smile and finally Yugo, who flashed him a cheerful grin.

''...I just... thank you... for everything... I appreciate it so...so much...'' Yuya said as he looked down to his probably cooled down Pizza ''...I... just wish... I could make it up to you somehow...''

''You do right now.'' Yuri said as he was finally able to continue to eat his Pizza since Yugo was literally the only one to keep eating during his own speech ''Thank us by showing us that you trust us. By talking to us as you do right now. By just accepting how we act towards you without questioning it'' he said

''And maybe...'' Yuto added but paused to take a bite out of his half-eaten Pizza ''...by showing us your smile more often...'' he continued ''B-by that I mean...'' he quickly added as he realized how cheesy this sounded ''Just don't hide it... as you did when Yuri and Yugo were fighting... If you find something funny, then show us...''

''Oh wow Yuto, for real~?'' Yuri chuckled

''What a softy~'' Yugo said smirking teasingly

''Agreed.'' Yuri said.

''L-Like you two are the ones to say this! And Yugo, since when are you on his side?!'' Yuto exclaimed with a slight flush on his cheeks.

''Since like five minutes ago he seemed to have experienced an immense rise in his level of intelligence and he therefore probably realized that my side it the only valid one.''

''I'm not sure whether you just called me stupid or smart.'' Yugo said with one raised eyebrow.

''What a shame... there goes his intelligence...'' Yuri said with fake-disappointment

''Yuto might be a softie but at least he's not an ass'' Yugo retorted ''I change sides again''

''Can't we have one meal together that doesn't end with everyone insulting each other? Just one time?'' Yuto said with a piercing glare at his brothers, which faded as soon as he heard the soft laughter of Yuya who was now taking the piece of pizza which was almost untouched on his plate and cheerfully took a bite from it.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Yuri giving him a wink.

Wait.

Did they just put up a little show to make Yuya laugh?

Looking to Yugo, who gave him a small nod he felt confirmed in his assumption and furrowed his brows.

His brothers were evil masterminds...

After the table was clean again Yuto cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

''So... I suppose Yuya stays overnight...''

Yuya looked at him with a bit of concern and nervosity ''I..I need to tell Yuzu where I am...''

''Your sis knows!'' Yugo chirped ''I told Rin-Rin to tell her where you are and she answered that your sister will meet you at the entrance tomorrow.'' he said.

''O...oh...'' Yuya simply said, not knowing how to feel about this.

He never stayed overnight somewhere else besides his own home, the orphanage, before. Not even at Sora's home. And now he was supposed to sleep in a house with three kind but also dangerously handsome guys...?

''He cannot sleep on the couch though...'' Yuto said.

''I-It's really comfortable...'' Yuya tried to stop them from worrying too much about his comfort.

''That's no sleeping place for you.'' Yugo said with a bright smile ''I have the largest bed out of us three! Two people, maybe even three, could easily sleep there so-''

''Hold on.'' Yuri stopped him, shaking slowly ''If you subtract the space you need while sleeping I doubt that there would even be enough space for a clementine'' he said. This was actually the reason they had to buy Yugo a larger bed. He kept falling out of his previous one ''How about he sleeps at my room? My bed is large enough for two as well and-''

''No.'' Yuto now said ''For now I won't let him sleep in the same bed as you do.''

''Excuse me? What the-'' Yuri was about to hiss but got cut off by Yuto again

''We draw straws.'' he said already taking a white straw from out of a jar on the counter, which was full of colorful straws. He grabbed some scissors from the working plate and cut it into three pieces of different length ''Whoever draws the shortest straw shares the largest bed with Yuya''

''Hold on if, I lose I have to give up my room!?'' Yugo asked

''Don't be a baby. You'll most certainly survive one night in my bed~'' Yuri said teasingly, making Yugo and Yuya, who was silently witnessing how the Sakaki siblings let destiny decide who he would share a room with for the night, blush.

Yuto held out his hand, holding the three pieces of the straw so that their visible parts would form a line, not giving away which one would be the shortest which straw would be the shortest.

Exchanging glares Yuri and Yugo reached out for their straws at the same time. Quickly drawing them out of Yuto's hand they inspected the length of their straw.

''Aw man...'' Yugo frowned. ''Bye bye bed...''

''...'' Yuri remained silent while stabbing the thin plastic tube in his hand with his glare.

''Then it's settled. Yuya and I are going to sleep in Yugo's room'' Yuto simply said, covering his happiness perfectly up by copying his usual composed facial expression.

''At at least I don't have to sleep in Yuri's bed'' Yugo said earning a passive aggressive smile from the said violet-haired male.

''For today Yugo~ '' sending shivers down the bluenettes spine ''But you don't know what future brings...''

''Ignore them.'' Yuto said as he just took Yuya by his hand and lead him to Yugo's room.

 

 

A baseball repeatedly hit the clean wall of Sawatari Shingo's room.

Sitting on his bed, he threw it lazily against one spot on the wall he was facing he focussed on, let it bounce back from the floor to catch it whenever it would return, just to throw it against the wall again.

Why is he so concerned...? He got that creepy Yuri AND his emo brother punished.

That's something he should be delighted about.

And he finally had seen Sakaki Yuya again. Not only that, he actually was able to use him to show this violet haired bastard, that he would get everything he wants.

The memory of the way Yuya reacted though did not leave him alone.

As soon as he would have kissed him, the ruby eyes of the small boy would look shocked and helpless.

In a way, that wasn't enjoyable for the rich boy anymore.

There was something he had liked about showing his superiority to others, making them feel weaker around him.

As he grew up it would, of course, have become more and more of a challenge to find people that would feel inferior to Shingo.

But as soon as he saw Yuya again, he saw a chance.

A chance to get Yuya back all to himself. As it had used to be when they were children. Before adoption parted them.

Angrily Shingo threw the baseball one last time against the wall. Groaning in frustration about his mixed feelings he let himself fall back on his bedsheets and close his eyes.

There was something about this whole situation which bothered him though. Was this truly the only way to get what he wants? Since when did he even act like this? Back then... he wouldn't have done something as drastic to get his way...

A knocking on his door made him open his eyes and look to the door of his large room.

''Master, I am sorry but your honorable father asks you to stop making noise while he is working.'' a butler said.

Of course, Shingo knew he wasn't nameless. His name was Robert, he was 36 years old, had two daughters and his wife died one year ago.

His father didn't care and Shingo pretended to not care as well.

Where would be the point in doing so?

Just because this man would have treated his wounds when he was younger and would have played around too much in his huge garden or just because he would have been covering the young boy, whenever he came back late in the night from drinking with his friends, making up some valid excuse so his father wouldn't get mad...

That doesn't mean he is someone Shingo would consider a being important to him.

''Working? I see...'' Shingo said, calmly turning around and closing his eyes.

He has seen a woman in the hallway before, wearing way too much make up for her age and a dress, if it could be called one, which barely covered enough to go out on the street and not be arrested for exhibitionism.

Yeah...working...

''Then...please tell him my apologies. And turn the lights off I wanna sleep'' Shingo yawned.

''Sir, would you not feel more comfortable if you changed into your sleepwear-''

''You do not get paid for helping me with my life decisions,'' Shingo said aggressively pulling the blanket over his head pretending to actually go on sleeping in his clothes.

''...I see then... Sleep well Master... do not hesitate to call me whenever there is something I can do...''

As soon as Shingo heard the door to his room close he opened his eyes again and glared through the darkness that was around him now.

''...Stupid butler...Stupid butler with his smart ass comments'' he said while he stumbled up to free himself from his school clothes ''...Stupid father with his whores... not letting me be loud and frustrated about stupid kids in my stupid school... I just hate them all...!''


	6. Chapter 2 - pt 1: "Have you got no shame~?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll have my final exam in educational studies in some days and I'm writing a fanfic...  
> Writing this in English took me more than 6 hours...  
> My fingers hurt...  
> Thanks for the support guys ._. <3 ILY please enjoy this

Chapter 2

While most of the inhabitants of Paradise City were sound asleep, the three adoptive siblings of the Sakaki household were not.

As Yuto and Yugo sat at the dining table, Yuri closed the door to the kitchen in order to not wake up their Dad or Yuya.  
The baseball player was now leaning on the wall next to the fridge, which had a digital watch attached to it and cleared his throat “I need to talk with you guys about something in private.”

“...It's 2 a.m. ...” Yugo yawned “...What did I ever do to you that I don't even deserve my sleep?”

Yuto, who, due to his habit, covered his mouth politely to hide the fact that he's been affected be that yawn of Yugo's, was extremely unhappy as well as right now he could be comfortably lying in bed next to a sweet little angel instead of looking into the grumpy tired faces of his brothers.  
“You better have a good reason Yuri I swear…”  
He groaned while massaging his temples.

“We need to figure out what to do from today on…” Yuri said in a calm and quiet tone. You could say that he was annoyed by the lack of attention his brothers were giving him.

“Bro is this going to be some philosophical shit about life or something…?” Yugo looked at Yuri and talked in a way which could let you think he just emptied a bottle of Whiskey “Follow your dreams Yuri... and... reach out for the stars but for god's sake let me get some sleep…” he whined.

“Oh right… I forgot that you are extra stupid when you are sleepy…” Yuri sighed, taking out a bottle of water from the fridge and opening it.  
Yugo was about to speak up about Yuri wasting his sleeping time but as soon as Yuri took a sip out of the bottle, convincing himself that the water was cold enough, he splashed the rest of the icy water on Yugo's face.

Luckily, Yuto was quick to react and keep Yugo's mouth shut with his hands so that he wouldn't wake up Yuya or his dad with his scream.   
Yet the basketball player groaned very loudly in shock and actual pain as the cold water left a stinging feeling on his skin.

Yuto took his hands away from Yugo's mouth and patted him on the back as he threw a strict glare to Yuri “Geez man are you crazy…?” Yuto hissed.

Yugo growled looking furiously at Yuri, trying his best to stay quiet while murdering the grinning purple haired boy with his stare.

“Wonderful! Now that I have your full attention…”   
Yuri's triumphant grin faded a little bit as he decided to sit at the table as well and ran a hand through his hair.  
He really despises showing off too much of what he feels about when it comes to any emotion that is not anger or amusement.  
Sitting here and trying to talk to his brothers about Yuya, while trying not to give away the fact that he was worried as hell, was absolutely exhausting.

“...Do you guys remember the first time you saw Yuya…?”

Puzzled, Yuto and Yugo exchanged looks of confusion. What sort of question was that supposed to be.

“Didn't we have this argument already…?” Yuto said, blushing a little bit as he remembered how he saw Yuya performing for some children in the Park and accidentally kicking the soccer ball towards him.

“Yeah the result was Yuto being the one claiming he saw him first, while it was clearly me who took notice of Yuya first…” Yugo scratched the back of his head as he rose an eyebrow, while thinking back to that day he saw Yuya for the first time.

“You two are absolutely clueless…” Yuri said shaking his head “But then again you guys always were so busy socializing that you might actually never saw him before…” he continued looked at his adopted brothers with a serious expression “You guys probably don't remember it but he actually went to our Middle School.” 

“...Yeah… No Way man.” Yuto furrowed his eyebrows in utter disbelief. 

Yugo, doing the same while shaking his head in denial “I'm like 100% sure that I'd remember that!” he stated “...I mean he wasn't... was he?” he now asked Yuto for reassurance but only got an uncertain scoff from the raven haired male who tried his best to recall any possible memory of Yuya during his time in Middle School.

“As I expected.” Yuri sighed “But I actually don't blame you. He was only there for like a week or two before he stopped coming to school… most likely because of Shingo Sawatari.”

A serious expression took over Yugo's features, as well as Yuto's.

“Are you kidding?” they asked simultaneously. 

Yutos expression showed pure disgust at the thought of Shingo Sawatari.  
The bastard who dared to make Yuya cry.   
The bastard who dared who kiss this pure and innocent soul.

“Do I look like it?” Yuri retorted, making clear that he was serious about this issue, as even the tone of his voice has lost every sign of irony or amusement.  
“That rich bitch was a bully to Yuya back then and probably scared him so much, that Yuya developed this strange anxiety around other people.” Yuri concluded “I've seen it back then. How he would call Yuya a girl for hanging out with his sister and how he made the other kids in his class bully and humiliate him whenever no one looked at them… or at least they thought so…” 

Yuri became more and more annoyed as he remembered the scared and sad face of the young boy who was now sleeping in their house “...there... was something… about Yuya…” Yugo and Yuto sat there in utter disbelief to what they heard. The expression on Yuri's face showed some kind of weird mixture of regret paired with sadness, which they literally never have seen on Yuri's face before “...seeing him being completely helpless made me want to protect him.” he stated “ But I failed at that…”

Both, Yugo and Yuto did not know what to do about seeing the purple haired brother of theirs in this somewhat emotional state.

Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to get the energy back to cover up his frustration “I consider the current situation to be my fault, due to me missing the chance back then to beat up this Sawatari bastard so hard that he suffocated on his own blood.”   
The image of that let a small smile creep onto Yuri's lips, which made Yuto and Yugo feel even more uncomfortable and shift away a little bit from their brother.  
Back was he and his questionable mental health state.

“If anything…” Yuto now spoke up “then I am at fault as well… knowing now, that he was there and I didn't even see him…”

“Pathetic.” Yugo said looking at Yuto and Yuri.

“Woah… unexpectedly harsh but yeah…” Yuto said sounding really sad.

“No. You both right now are absolutely pathetic.” the bluenette said.

Yuri stared at him with slightly widened eyes but then quickly tried to keep up an overall blank expression.

“Talking about the past and what could have been… What about now, huh?” Yugo growled crossing his arms “I haven't seen Yuya as well back then. None of us was able to do anything about it.” he now glared at Yuto who was frozen at this cold side of yugo “Blaming our past selves for not being able to look into the future and prevent Yuya from becoming like this is not going to do anything for him right now.”

Yuri blinked in surprise at the bluenette who actually sounded pretty reasonable.

“Which is what brings us back to my request you bratty 'oh-so-woke' brother of mine.” Yuri hissed.

He hated the fact, that he wasn't able to stay calm and cover up his emotions as well as he would usually be doing it, but other than that, having Yugo, out of all, to remind him how 'pathetic' his state was pissed him off on multiple scales.

“This was Yuya's first day on this Highschool.” Yuri explained “And it was a catastrophe at that.” he carried on his thoughts.

“I don't really get what you're up to…”  
Yugo said but was quickly interrupted by Yuri.

“I don't know about you, but I still have no idea on what is actually going on between Yuya and Sawatari. For all I could find out by now, he used to live in the same orphanage as Yuya until he got adopted by the city council… But that does not explain why he is so much more of an asshole towards him than to anyone else...”

“I actually don't really care about what kind of past they share as long as I can make sure that Sawatari does not lay a hand on Yuya again.”

At that Yugo nodded and spoke up “Well… I think so as well…”

“You two are either still too tired or actually dumb as shit.” Yuri said, actually facepalming himself in frustration “Like… for fucks sake are you going to tell me that your long term plan was to watch over Yuya 24/7 for the next years with the constant risk of him being attacked whenever there's none of you is around?” he had to suppress the urge to yell at them “Great! Then go on you dumbfucks fuel his insecurities by making him feel unsafe and dependent on you. Yeah, actually: Why don't we make him even more insecure and let think that whenever we end up in some trouble it would be his fault. Great fucking idea.”

“I get it now.” Yuto stopped him in his rant and actually felt a bit ashamed for being as inconsiderate.

“You...You're right… I didn't think this through…” Yugo added “… but actually I have no I have no idea what else we should do.” 

Recalling every meditation video he ever (secretly) watched on Youtube, Yuri gathered all the patience that was left in his soul to not to punch anyone “I swear if you guys interrupt me with your stupid bullshit…” he sighed and shook his head. Calm down Yuri. They're family. Remember that you love them somehow. 

“Nevermind. I'll explain this one single time: Yuto, since you're not having Club activities anyways I especially address you on that.” he made sure to look at Yuto who nodded to show that he understood.  
“You are going to watch over Yuya but we must make sure to generally keep Sawatari away from Yuya until I made some investigation. Contact this ginger-ex-classmate of yours who had to repeat last year-” “You mean Crow-” “Yeah that guy. They were watching the match together and he seemed to be pissed as Sawatari showed up so I assume he would be helping us by looking after Yuya when they have class together…”  
Yuto again gave him a reassuring nod, making sure to let Crow know about this issue soon enough by messaging him.

“However, as I just told you this will do shit on a long term. As you watch over him, we have to figure out a way to get rid of Sawatari.”

A chill crept down Yuto's and Yugo's spine as those words left Yuri's mouth and they looked at him in shock.

“Getting rid of him… as in 'not murdering him', right” Yugo tried to reassure.

A soft chuckle left Yuri's mouth at that “Oh my how much I would love to do that...” he snickered “...but no. I fear that we cannot do that, can we?” he smirked “I thought of it that way: Today I gonna go to the Hiragi orphanage. I'm sure, that if I explain the situation, someone might be able to give me some information on Sawatari. I think, that no human being is actually born to be a shitbrat like him, so there must be a reason he became like this and if we find out what that is, we might be able to use it to ultimately stop him from feeling so overly superior to everybody.”

Yugo and Yuto thought about it for some moments. It made quite a lot of sense.   
Shingo was always playing unfair and bragging about the money he had and the status of the man who adopted him.  
Even though they didn't like to admit it only very few people were actually able to stand up against him because of his father being in charge of so many important departments and even the Sakaki siblings had to be careful to not overdo it, as the least thing they wanted to happen is their father's reputation to be ruined by his sons beating up the city council's son.   
Not no mention what would happen to the school, which relies on the aid of the state.

“I don't hear any complaints, so I assume you are with me, right?”

In unison the raven haired and the bluenette nodded.

“Wise decision~” he hummed contend.

“Yuri...I know that this right now wasn't easy for you.” Yuto bluntly stated, which caught Yuri off-guard and made him look at the raven haired who continued explaining “You're not the type to be that open up about your feelings and... we get that you're worried about Yuya. So are we…”

Yuri did not respond to that as it came absolutely out of nowhere and it actually irritated him in a way he did not like at all.

“Yeah you know…” Yugo now started “...I hate when you're being all aggressive and that… but I get that it' just the way you roll bro. I'm sorry if we confused you but I'm actually just too tired and impulsive so I honestly didn't get where you were heading with all of your explanations at the beginning. You actually have been the most rational out of us three.”

What the…

Not knowing how to deal with this Yuri just stood up and chuckled, which ended up sounding more awkward than sincere “Pfft gross, what's up with you guys being so sentimental!” he cleared his throat and quickly made his way to leave the kitchen and as fas as he could into Yuto's room, so that none of them would see the minimal rosé flush on his cheeks.

“...thanks…” he whispered to himself.

 

As the purple haired boy had left the kitchen Yugo couldn't stop grinning “I think he just got soft on what we said.”  
Chuckling Yuto and Yugo high-fived and went back to their rooms for the night.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

A soft knocking sound woke Yuya up this morning. Humming sleepily and slowly opening his eyes he was to see a dim room, with mostly blue and white colours.   
Some messy piles of clothing, basketball and motorcycle magazines and what seemed to be homework, was lying around here and there.

Right… This was Yugo Sakaki's room…  
...  
And he was lying in Yugo Sakaki's bed…  
…

“Yugo.” the voice of an adult could be heard “I'm sorry but you need to wake up. The car doesn't work so I need the keys for your bike today...”

Oh my god… could this be…? No way…!

Just now Yuya realised that, as he was intending to grab the blanket and pull it over his face   
Something was holding him in place so that he could not move his arms.   
His gaze wandered down on his body to see slightly tanned muscular arms that pulled him close to a warm chest.

Right...  
He has slept in Yugo Sakaki's bed… together with Yuto Sakaki…   
…  
who was now embracing him…   
…  
and Yusho Sakaki was right in front of the door, ready to enter and see the whole scene…  
………..

“I gonna enter your room now Yugo.”

 

As he could see the doorknob turning in a ridiculously slow pace his whole body shivered, which caused the boy behind Yuya to slowly open his eyes.

There was an awkward silence as Yuya, who was close to crying and complementing his tomato hair with his red face faced the principal of the Yusho Highschool who also happens to not only be a idol of his but also the father of the three boys he adores.

Yusho stood there frozen and eyed Yuya and Yuto, who took one hand off of Yuya to rub his eyes before opening them completely and yawn before looking at his father standing still in the doorframe.

After some seconds of silence, in which Yuya wasn't too sure whether his heart was even beating at this point anymore, Yusho broke the silence by clearing his throat “Well… This is… somewhat... unexpected…?” he smiled nervously and scratched the back of is head “Last time I checked this was Yugo's… Hold on, You're Hiragi Yuya, right?”

As Yuto became aware of the position he was in, practically spooning Yuya, he immediately let go of him and backed up a bit “Whoa!” Yuto exclaimed, now himself feeling a bit uncomfortable about the situation.

“Yuto I knocked on the door, you could have warned me.” Yusho almost scolded his son but then turned to Yuya who was still trembling.  
Immediately he understood, that this boy was absolutely uncomfortable so he made the wisest decision an adult could make whenever teenagers are upset.  
Leave asap.   
“A-anyways I just gonna take those…” the principal quickly grabbed the keys for Yugo's beloved motorcycle from the nightstand “Sorry for waking you up but I need to get to this appointment on time. I'm leaving now!” he said as he left the room and made sure to not spend too much time intimidating the young boy.  
So this was Yuya Sakaki...

****(Flashback)****

“Amazing…” Yusho exclaimed as he continued to watch the video Syuzou Hiragi was showing him.  
“Your son is truly talented my friend.” he commented on the performance displayed on the flatscreen in his bureau.

“Indeed… Not only his technique…” Reiji Akaba started as he fixed his glasses and continued to watch the video alongside with the principal “...but also his expression show that he has great potential.”

Yuzu, who had accompanied her father to meet the principal and convince him to accept Yuya as a student of his school, without having to enroll in the traditional way by performing in front of the head teachers, smiled somewhat sadly.

As the video ended Reiji cleared his throat before he took a closer look at the enrollment documents of the young boy. Before he saw this video he was very sceptical of just letting someone become a student of his class without even passing the practical enrollment as the other students. “As far as I understand this boy has social phobia…?” he asked, now looking at the pink haired girl.

“...Yes Mr. Akaba...” she confirmed “...and it's a really severe case at that… He is absolutely afraid of other people.”

Yusho saw, that both Hiragis wore a pleading expression on their faces. It's not, that he had anything against accepting Yuya on his school but there would for sure be some people who would make it seem problematic if he treated someone's child more privileged and just accepted him without even having him presenting his skills to the teachers as it would be the case with anyone else.  
“...I'll write an attestation for this special case being a very rare one…” Reiji said as once again looked through the documents “...He'll have to perform in front of others sooner or later if he really wants to visit this school and this will give him some months to get used to this environment…”  
“Amazing Reiji~!” Yusho cheered, not even having known that you could write an attestation for such a case.  
With delight he watched as both Yuzu and her father looking at them with pure thankfulness.

****Flashback End****

 

 

“Yuya…?” Yuto now turned to Yuya and carefully put a hand on his shoulder “A-are you okay…? Look, I'm so sorry I just hugged you…” before Yuto could even finish his sentence Yuya was quick to turn around and grab Yuto's shirt and hug the raven haired male while hiding his red face in the other male's chest.

For a moment Yuto was too shocked to move even an inch.

“I...It's…” Yuya breathed heavily “It's… alright… I...I'm fine...” he lied quietly. 

He did not lie about being alright with him hugging him. He actually liked it a lot. 

But his condition was nothing close to 'fine' considering that he wasn't even able to draw oxygen like he normally would.

Yuto slowly brought up one hand to let it rest on Yuya's head and slowly run itthrough his hair in a comforting manner “Shhh…Yuya...”

Yuya gulped and widened his eyes before he actually loosened some of his tension.

Yuto slowly bend down just a little bit so he could get closer to Yuya's ear “...do me a favor and breathe... okay…?” he whispered.

If Yuya wouldn't already be as red as he can, he would blush even more at that. How can someone be so kind and...overwhelmingly hot at the same time…?

Yuto on the other hand now had to look away as the sight Yuya, burying his face in his chest and trying to take deep breaths it a bit too much for him and his self control to deal with in the morning.

As he felt the younger one slowly calming down he happened to see on Yugo's alarm that it was 6:50 by now, which gave him a good excuse to let go of Yuya so that he could collect himself.

“Hey Yuya, I quickly need to… go to the bathroom before the others occupy it.” He stated with a calm tone as he brought some distance between himself and the tomato haired boy, who gave him a small nod.

By now, Yuya's flush did not seem to leave but at least he wasn't hyperventilating or shaking as much anymore.  
With a smile Yuto stood up and stumbled across the mess which his adoptive brother would call his 'room' and barely made it to reach the door without tripping over anything.

“Yuya, would you please wake up Yugo and Yuri while I'm in there? I need to get to my room to change my clothes and I think Yugo would like to get his dorm back as well…”   
Just now Yuto realised that he forgot who he was talking to so he quickly added “I-I mean if you feel comfortable to do so-”

“Y-yeah…” Yuya quickly nodded “I… I can do that…” he almost whispered and gave Yuto a small smile, while setting his feet on the ground to stand up from the bed.

Before Yuya's cuteness could give him a heart attack Yuto quickly made his way to the bathroom to wash off that pink flush on his face and probably to slap himself for being an overall idiot in his own eyes for acting so awkwardly. 

Yuya now was on his way to stumble across the room of the bluenette Sakaki, trying not to step on all the stuff, which was lying around, for who knows where a lego brick could lay, only waiting to be stepped on.

As he reached the doorframe he sighed in relief and made his way to the next room. Since this house was a new environment for him, he was quite unsure about what to expect now.

Taking one deep breath he knocked on the door “Hello…?” Yuya tried to inform whoever was in there that he'd enter the room now but failed miserably to even be loud enough for himself to hear it.

Carefully he opened the door.  
Clearly, this must be Yuri's room.  
The curtains were drawn close, so that the light of the rising sun shone through the deep magenta coloured fabric to paint the whole room in this somewhat mysterious colour. 

Everything was clean and well organized, from the healthy plants on the windowsill to the books in his shelf.   
The only thing to step out of this 'perfectly organized' room was the bed, having a certain blue haired boy laying there fully spread out on the bed, which seemed to not fit his standards in terms of 'space he needed to sleep comfortably' as his left foot was slightly hanging off the edge of the bed, making it look like he could fall from it any time.

“Oh my…” Yuya whispered as he realised that Yugo was basically down to his boxers as he lay there, which was no wonder as Yuya felt that the temperature in Yuri's room seemed to be higher than in the other rooms. 

He approached the sleeping form of Yugo and put a hand on the warm skin of Yugo's shoulder to softly shake him awake.  
At that chance, Yuya couldn't stop himself from examining the slim but toned boys muscles as they were exposed to him in such an unholy light.   
Unwillingly Yuya's hand shifted from Yugo's shoulder to let his fingers trail down the basketball players arm muscles, which he happened to see often in game but never so close “...wow…” he genuinely was amazed.

“Mhhh what a nice way to wake up…~” Yugo said as he opened his eyes to look at Yuya with a proud smile.

Yuya stumbled back in shock of Yugo having seen that he was literally checking him out. “A-ah Y-y-yugo I-” 

Yugo chuckled warmly as he lifted himself up to sit on the edge of Yuri's (way too small) bed.

“Thank you for waking me up~ Though, I wasn't really able to sleep is this room anyway…” Yugo chirped as he ran a hand through his sweaty bangs “It's way to hot in here, isn't it~?” he continued with an intentionally raspy tone in his voice that made Yuya even more flustered.   
“How did you like my bed though~?” he continued staring at Yuya with a happy grin.

“U...uhm...i-it was…” Yuya tried to avoid looking at the extremely attractive male in front of him and whispered “c-comfortable…” he managed to say.

“Very glad to hear that~” Yugo said jumping onto his feet and stretching his back on his way to leave the room, which made Yuya's cheeks burn up at the display of his defined chest and back “Finally I can leave this hell of a room…” he now yawned before turning his face to smirk at Yuya “Just gonna get dressed…~” he said as he winked him, leaving the young boy speechless.  
With some slow and shaky steps Yuya now arrived at the last room, which therefore had to be Yuto's original room with Yuri sleeping there.

Still trying to figure out what just happened Yuya hesitated to knock on the door. If Yugo would be this much of a challenge for his heart rate, what would happen if he entered this room now…?

Shaking his head in determination to fulfill his task to wake everyone up he knocked on the door. Just as he thought of knocking again, because he was too hesitant to put put some strength to it he heard a faint voice from the other side of the door “...come in…” 

More than surprised that he actually has been heard he opened the door to look inside the room.  
To Yuya's astonishment the bed was empty. Yuri was sitting in front of the bookshelf of Yuto looking deeply concentrated which gave Yuya the confidence to get closer to the purple haired boy “You… didn't sleep…?” Yuya asked as he sat down next to Yuri, while maintaining a safe distance to not bother Yuri.  
“I tried to…” he other said while he took out one book in order to place it on another position “...but my mind was… well… full of thoughts I guess…” Yuri said in a calm tone “...arranging stuff is pretty helpful in such times.” Yuri finished, taking out another book to place it on another scale.

Yuya looked down to his knees, remembering how often he would do the same.  
“...It's relaxing… putting things in some order… when your thoughts get too overwhelming... and messy…”

Yuri blinked and looked at Yuya surprised “...exactly…”  
Usually people would never come to this conclusion with so much accuracy.   
Yuto and Yugo would usually call him 'neurotic' or something like that.

“...I do that too…” Yuya added and wrapped his arms around his knees as he seemed to be drifting of into unpleasant thoughts.

Not liking this view the slightest bit, Yuri stood up, turned away from the book shelf and faced the slightly smaller boy “Yuya…” he started making the other one snap out of his thoughts and look up at him. He extended his hand towards Yuya “...thank you for wanting to wake me up…”

Yuya blinked and quickly accepted the hand of Yuri, who then helped him standing up. “...You must've been worried, right?” Yuri guessed and tried to sound amused. “...I know I can be quite intimidating…” he continued and wanted to let go of Yuya's hand but was surprised to have Yuya squeezing it and simultaneously shaking his head.

“N...no!” Yuya stuttered, not being able to look into Yuri's face “to me...y-you're… not… w...well… not more than anyone else…! Uhm…” Yuya tried to explain but was stopped by Yuri's free hand petting his head.

“I get it..” the baseball player said with a small smile “Still. Thank you…”

Completely amazed by the way Yuri smiled at him, Yuya simply gave him a small nod and looked away again.

This morning… was an unbearable torture for his heart.

“Oh god don't tell me you messed with my books again Yuto said as he entered his room.

The usual mixture of annoyance, irony and arrogance found its way back onto Yuri's face.  
“It's not my fault. Who owns 114 books of poems and isn't even able to take care of creating a basic order to arrange them? How was I supposed to sleep in this mess?!” he asked his adoptive brother while carefully letting go of Yuya and leaving the room.

_______________________________________________________ 

Four young boys sat at the dining table.

Remaining mostly silent, aside from the sipping of coffee for the three Sakaki siblings, who had their worst sleep since ever, and Orange juice for Yuya.

The whole atmosphere was awkward and Yuya just wished for anyone to talk about something.  
How was he supposed to eat anything if his munching sounds would be the only thing to be heard in this room…?

He eyed Yuri, who shot a meaningful glance towards Yugo.  
Said one seemed to be quite irritated by that “Bro…” Yugo finally spoke up feeling more and more uncomfortable “Could you stop looking at me-”

“Is my room really that hot~?” Yuri asked, making Yuto rise an eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee.  
Yuya, who knew exactly what Yuri was referring almost spilled his orange juice and looked down on his plate plate in discomfort.

“T-the hell are you talking about-” Yugo chuckled, trying to sound as if Yuri was just acting crazy.

“Oh you sure know what I'm talking about mister 'How did you like my bed though?'...~” Yuri cooed. “I mean, the walls in this house are rather thin… Seriously bro have you got no shame at all~?” he said shaking his head with an evil grin.

Now Yuto was mustering the bluenette with slid-eyes as said one tensed up. “The heck Yugo…?”

At that Yugo clicked his tongue and shot an annoyed glance over to Yuto, who wasn't expecting Yugo to react like this “Oh are you really the one to judge me Yuto…? Really…?” he kept staring at the raven haired and “Yuri is right. The walls are thin.” Yugo now said and took a sip of his coffee “I bet you're sooooo sorry for 'accidentally' hugging our innocent Yuya while sleeping in MY bed…”

Silence.

As red as Yuya was by now he didn't dare to look up at anyone but he could feel the tense atmosphere all around him.

“...Yuto you pervert~” Yuri laughed not being able to hide the fact that he was extremely jealous as one of his eyebrows twitched.

Just as Yuto was about to snap at Yugo for exposing him the doorbell rang. 

“Probably Shun and Ruri… We should get going now if we want to be on time…” Yuto said as he head off to open the the door.  
“Aww do we have to be on time..?” Yugo groaned and quickly drank the rest of his now cold coffee.  
“Well, if you don't want me to steal your kidneys and sell them online you better be.” Yuri stated sighing at the thought of having to stay at home.

Up until now no one has seen how pale Yuya has become since the doorbell rang.  
It was a grim reminder to him, that even thought he did his best to not think about it…  
He had to go back to school today…

“Are you ready guys?” Yuto asked, earning a demotivated sound of approval by Yugo, as he entered the kitchen followed by Shun and Ruri.

The female greeted everyone with a large smile but stopped as she saw the horrified look of Yuya who faced his empty plate. Looking up to her brother and to Yuto who now looked worried, just as Yugo and Yuri who furrowed his brows as Yuya teared up.

“...We need to protect this boy…” Ruri simply whispered to her older brother who gave her a nod, as they watched Yugo trying to cheer Yuya up by promising him not to let him alone with Sawatari, while Yuri cleaned up the table, not wanting those friends of Yuto's to see too much of his soft side towards Yuya by letting them witness him comforting the younger boy, which he really would have liked to do right now.

After some moments Yuya quietly got up and whispered “...I'm fine…” which absolutely no one believed “let's just go...” he finished without looking at anyone, as the number of people in this kitchen started to make him feel ten times more uncomfortable.

And with that everyone but Yuri left the building to make their way to school.

Little did they all know back then what sort of drama was going to come at them.


End file.
